Relationships Are Forbidden!
by WingedAngel1364
Summary: This story takes place after STARISH debuts and they're attending their Master Classes at Saotome Academy. Haruka Nanami and Otoya are dating and the other guys of STARISH are falling for the new girls in school but many obstacles lay before them. The biggest one being Shinning Saotome's No Love rule!
1. Chapter 1

**Uta No Prince-Sama FanFic**

By: Krystal S. Leach

"Your friends are late Mai," Jun pointed out the obvious as she looks around the café. Other than Jun, Mai, and Kimiko no one else was there except the workers. "And there aren't even any cute guys here," Jun whined. Even the workers were all females and what's worse was it was a maid café so they were wearing maid costumes that annoyed Jun. She would never understand why a girl would dress that way just for a job.

"I'm sorry." Mai looked at her apologetically. She was getting worried about her two friends who were already 15 minutes late. "I'm not sure what's taking them so long."

Kimiko, who was sitting and spacing out while she twirled her long brown hair around her fingers, suddenly looked at Jun and Mai like she just realized they were there. Her hair was up in two pony tails and had waves that would make any girl jealous.

"What's up Kimiko?" Mai asked.

"Hungry." Kimiko put a hand on her stomach. Mai smiled. Kimiko was a girl of few words and was really shy and Mai knew that coming out to a new place to meet new people was probably frying her nerves.

"Alright. What do you want? It's my treat."

Jun let out a loud sigh that made one of the waitresses look over in their direction. "I want your friends to be here. I'm bored." She held out the bored trying to stress her point of boredom. Jun kept flipping her phone open, then closed, then open, then closed, open, close, open, close.

Mai quickly grabbed the phone away. "Would you stop that!" Mai sighed and looked around. "I hope they're ok."

"They're probably just fine. Now let's order. They can just have cold food."

Mai sighed and went ahead and ordered two large pizzas. One pepperoni and the other a cheese.

Mai was about to apologize again for the wait when the bell hung in front of the front door rang and she turned to see Yumi and Hikari standing in the door way looking really out of breath. Hikari was helping to steady Yumi. Mai ran over to them. "Did you guys run here?"

Hikari nodded. "We were running late so this moron took off running. I ran after her yelling at her to stop cause it was a stupid idea, especially with this heat but she ignored me." Mai grabbed Yumi by the arm and helped her to the table.

"Yumi you know you can't over work yourself like that. Your body can't handle it." Mai handed her a glass of water that was gone about as fast as a person would breath.

"I know _Mother_," Yumi teased. "Calm down before you two blow a fuse. I just need to rest."

Jun coughed getting their attention. "I take it these are the friends you were talking about?"

Mai nodded. "Yes this is Yumi Yamada," she gestured toward the tall girl with long blond hair with bangs that covered her left eye, "and this is Hikari Sato," she gestured toward the shorter girl with long reddish brown hair that was held back with a head band.

Yumi smiled. "Hey."

Jun stood up to stretch. "I'm Jun Sasaki. Nice to meet you." Jun had short red hair that was just neck length with bangs that framed her face. "And this shy girl here is Kimiko Suzuki." Kimiko hid behind Jun and waved shyly at the two new girls.

Hikari nodded. "Got it, and it's nice to meet you all."

"Same here," Yumi agreed. "So are we gonna get down and party or what?"

Mai laughed. "Yes Yumi. I still can't believe we all got accepted to the Saotome Academy!" She smiled and put her hands together. "Now all my friends have met."

"Wait," Yumi said. "What about this Haruka Nanami girl you told me about?"

"Oh right. We'll meet up with her later. She's my friend who already attends Saotome Academy so this party is just for us newbies." All the girls but Kimiko yelled with excitement.

Then the pizza Mai had ordered was brought out and the all dug in and enjoyed each other's company. When they finished eating they headed down to the mall where they did some shopping and eventually they were having so much fun that even Kimiko started to talk and laugh with them.

They all went into a clothing store. They weren't planning on buying anything. They were just having fun being goofy and putting outfits together. At one point they were dressing as cowgirls, then as street girls, and then as models.

After they were kicked out of that store they decided it was close enough to the meeting time and that they should head to the meeting spot, which was a park. They sat down on the swings waiting.

Jun, Yumi, and Hikari where trying to see who could swing highest. Jun laughed. "This reminds me of when I was a kid. Hey, Hikari, look," she pointed at their swings which were matching perfectly. "Remember what that means?"

Hikari smiled and they both shouted, "We're married!" All of the girls started laughing.

"Hey watch this guys." Jun said. Then as her swing went forward she jumped from the swing but crashed into someone who had been walking by.

The other girls quickly rushed to Jun's aid and so did the friends of the person she crashed into.

"Oh my gosh, Jun are you ok?" Mai asked as Jun rubbed her head.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Jun's eyes were watering up.

"Mai? Is that you?" Mai turned to see her friend Haruka Nanami who was with the group of people helping their friend.

"Haruka. Its been awhile." Mai smiled. "This isn't exactly how I had planned to introduce you guys."

Haruka nodded then turned her attention to Jun. "Are you ok?"

Jun nodded then noticed someone was poking her side and she looked over to find herself sitting on a guy with wavy strawberry blond hair. His bangs were long and covered his right eye. "Hello Little Miss. I'm glad you're ok, but could you get up?"

Jun felt her heart skip a beat and quickly got up and hid behind Mai. "S-sorry…"

The guy got up and dusted himself off and one of his friends, a red hair with messy hair, walked up. "You ok Ren?"

Ren didn't have a chance to respond before Yumi squealed. "You guys are STARISH!" This caught the other girls attention and they instantly swarmed the six boys.

Haruka smiled. "Surprise."

Mai hugged Haruka. "Thanks so much Haruka!"

Jun took several steps back. She knew each of the guys in front of her. STARISH was her favorite band. The red head was, Otoya Ittoki, he was standing by Tokiya Ichinose, behind him was Syo Kurusu, Natsuki Shinomiya, and Masato Hijirikawa. Then there was her favorite, Ren Jinguji, who she had promptly used as a landing cushion.

Ren smiled at Jun. "Look I'm fine. No harm done, so don't be so shy." Ren reached out to put a hand on her shoulder but Jun flinched away her whole body shaking. Mai and Kimiko quickly stepped between Ren and Jun.

Kimiko comforted Jun and Ren looked at Mai confused. "Did I do something to frighten her?"

Mai shook her head slowly. "She's had some bad experiences with guys and she's really uneasy around them."

Ren pulled back. "Experiences? Like what?" He looked at Jun worryingly.

"It's not my place to say, sorry." Mai turned to Jun, who had calmed down.

Haruka walked over trying to change the subject. "You guys ready to go see your dorm rooms?"

They smiled and followed Haruka and the guys to the Academy where their lives as idols would begin.

(Thanks for Beta reading IzDemon. Check her out!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mai and Haruka were talking a mile a minute, the guys were laughing about something, and the rest of the girls were still buzzing with excitement from meeting the boys of STARISH.

"Hey, Haruka, are you just going to keep talking to Miss Mai or are you actually going to give these guys a tour?" Otoya teased Haruka as he took her hand and that made some of the girls squeal.

"So are you two dating?" Yumi's forwardness caused Haruka to blush but Otoya was completely unfazed.

He smiled. "Yup!" All of the girls giggled except for Jun who was taking up the rear.

Ren kept looking back at her. He was curious about her story and what had happened to her. Syo noticed his interest and nudged him playfully in the side. "Why don't you try talking to her again? I mean this is you we're talking about. Ren, the lady killer."

Ren rolled his eyes. "Yes cause talking to her worked out so well last time. You're right," he replied sarcastically.

"Alright," Haruka called out. "This is the front gate." They all quickly looked at the school.

Wow," Kimiko mumbled as she hid behind Mai. "Big."

"Yes it is," Haruka agreed. "It's the second largest campus in the area. I'll show you guys around. Come on." They followed Haruka onto the campus.

Haruka showed them the campus garden, cafeteria, and gymnasium. "Ok I know you guys are getting tired. So next I'll just tell you guys your rooming situations. Since you're all last minute applicants you guys actually all got roomed with each other. Kimiko you're with Yumi and Jun you're with Hikari." She turned and smiles at Mai. "You're with me, Mai."

The girls all smiled at each other happy to hear the news. "Now," Haruka continued, "you should all head back to your homes and grab your bags. You'll be given your uniforms after the Welcoming Ceremony tomorrow morning. Class will start the day after." They all nodded then headed in their own directions toward their houses leaving Haruka and the boys standing at the front gate.

Jun and Hikari jumped onto their beds laughing. "These beds are so soft!" Jun squealed.

"Yeah, these beds are awesome." Hikari looked around. The bathroom was to the left of her bed and Jun's bed was to her right. Next to Jun's bed was a huge glass door that lead out to a small balcony. In front of their beds was a large desk with a small lamp on it. The room was so elegant and it made Hikari feel a little out of place. Her family was usually scraping the bottoms of their wallets just to get by.

"Yeah, Kimiko got roomed with Yumi and Mai got roomed with Haruka."

"Yeah."

The both of them got up and started unpacking their belongings. Jun yawned. "Today was a long day. After Haruka finished dragging us all over this insanely large campus we still had to go home to get our stuff where I received about 100 hugs from my mother and a You-Better-Stay-Away-From-Boys speech from my father." Hikari laughed at Jun as she mimicked her father's stern face and waging her finger like she just caught the dog chewing on a shoe. "How about you Hikari? How was your family at saying goodbye?"

Hikari whipped a tear from her eye and took a deep breath trying to get back to normal. "My mom took about 20 pictures and my little brother kept trying to add things to my luggage spouting things like 'don't forget about me' and 'make sure you come visit'." Hikari smiled as she thought of Akira, her dorky younger brother.

"Oh? What about your dad?" Jun regretted asking that almost instantly cause Hikari's face suddenly reddened with anger.

"He left 14 years ago after my brother was born." Hikari would never forgive him for running out on them and leaving their mother to work and raise two kids on her own at the age of 20.

"Oh, sorry for bringing it up." Jun began to hang her clothes in her closet.

"It's ok. It's not like it's the first time someone has asked." Hikari answered as she pulled out a family picture of her mother pulling her and her brother into a hug and smiling that big smile her mom always had on. "So, who's your favorite out of the STARISH boys?"

Jun tensed a little bit. "Ren Jinguji. How bout you?"

Hikari smiled. "That's easy. It's Otoya. He's super cute." She looked at the clock, 11:49 pm. "We should get to bed. The Welcoming Ceremony is tomorrow morning. We can finish unpacking after that."

"Yeah," Jun agreed, "you're right." She finished hanging the shirt in her hand and grabbed her pajamas. "Mind if I just change out here or would you prefer it if I went to the bathroom?"

"You can change here. I mean we are both girls so it doesn't bother me."

Jun nodded and took off her clothes throwing them into the hamper and pulling on a long shirt that went to her knees. On the shirt was a picture of the Cheshire cat from_ Alice in Wonderland _with a banner just above its head that read 'We're All Mad Here'. Jun loved the Cheshire cat.

She climbed into her bed and Hikari changed into her pajamas which consisted of a plain white t-shirt and black shorts. Hikari turned off the light then crawled into bed. They both quickly drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mai gently shook Haruka. "Hey, you might want to get up." Haruka stirred and opened her eyes.

"Oh, good morning Mai." Haruka sat up and stretched, then looked at the clock. "We still have 15 minutes to sleep. Is something wrong?" Mai giggled and pointed at their window that led to the small balcony. Haruka turned to see Otoya's face pressed against the glass. "Oh my goodness!"

Haruka jumped out of bed and pulled on a robe and slippers then opened the door.

"Good morning Nanami!" He smiled at her.

"Don't good morning me and I told you that you can call me Haruka." Haruka's face also matched the shade of her hair. Mai was rolling on the floor in a laughing fit. "Mai, please."

"Oh come on, its fine no one saw me." Otoya pointed out.

"Why'd you come here Otoya?"

"I wanted to wish you luck at the Welcoming Ceremony. You have to give a speech, right?" Otoya took Haruka's hands in his and smiled. "Good luck!"

Haruka smiled and playfully pushed him away. "You're sweet, but you have to go, like now."

Otoya nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going." He slowly began to climb down and Haruka also had a heart attack watching him climb. Once he reached the ground she turned to go back into the room and noticed Mai was still laughing.

"Would you knock it off." Haruka threw a pillow at her.

"You two are cute together, but what happened to that _No Love_ rule you told me about?" Mai asked as she went over to her closet to see what she wanted to wear. She decided on a pair of light blue jeans that had a hole where the knee was and a light pink top with long sleeves that flared out at the ends.

"That's why we're dating in secret and why I get mad when he does stupid stuff like that." Haruka pointed out as she started changing into her uniform.

"Oh? You sure about that cause you looked pretty happy to me." Mai teased as she also began changing.

"Yes I'm sure, now once we're dressed let's go make sure the other girls are up."

Mai nodded and they quickly finished and decided that Haruka would go grab Jun and Hikari while Mai grabbed Kimiko and Yumi and they would meet at the cafeteria.

Mai knocked on the door but there was no response. She knocked again but got no response once again. She tried the door knob and found it was unlocked. She cracked the door open to see Kimiko curled up in bed with Yumi. Mai smiled. Kimiko was a lot like a little kid.

Mai slowly walked in and closed the door and made her way to the bed. She leaned down so she could whisper into Yumi's ear. "If you don't wake up you won't get any food."

Yumi sat up so fast she also bumped heads with Mai. Kimiko's eyes slowly opened and she looked around confused. "Good morning Mai," She mumbled as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning Kimiko, but what were you two doing sleeping in the same bed? I mean there are two beds ya know."

"Yeah," Yumi answered as she got out of bed, "but Kimiko was feeling a little scared being in a new place so I told her she could sleep with me."

Mai waited as Yumi walked over and changed into the clothes she had set out the night before. She came back dressed in red tank top and jeans. "You're acting like a mother, Yumi."

"I am not." Yumi walked over and started brushing her hair when she noticed Yumi was having trouble pulling her sweater on. She walked over and helped her. "There, all better."

Kimiko nodded and smiled. Yumi lead her over to the mirror and started to brush Kimiko's hair. Mai giggled. "Yeah, what _was _I thinking."

Mai waited as they finished getting ready then lead them down to the cafeteria to find Haruka, Jun, and Hikari already at a table, waiting.

They made their way to the table with ease. They were a little surprised at how dead it was. Other than them there was only a handful of others there. "It's like a ghost town in here," Yumi teased.

"Yeah, kind of makes you question the food." Jun added.

"Don't worry," Haruka reassured. "The only reason it's this dead is because today is only the Welcoming Ceremony. So all the upper classmen don't have to get up early today."

"What about Nanami-Chan?" Kimiko spoke up.

Haruka smiled. "Just call me Haruka alright and I'm giving a speech at the ceremony so I had to get up with you guys as well. Oh Ren, Masato, and Syo will also be speaking so don't be surprised to see them."

_Grrrrrrrr!_

Hikari's stomach growled causing everyone to pause. After a moment they all started laughing. "Ha ha, sorry guys, with all the excitement of meeting STARISH yesterday I ended up skipping dinner so I'm a little hungry."

"Alright then let's get some food." Haruka led them to the buffet line and they all filled their trays and headed back toward their table.

They ate and talked about how awesome it was to be going to Saotome Academy. Jun zoned out at some point and just kept poking her food with a fork and moving it around.

"Not hungry, Little Miss?" Ren's sudden appearance behind her made Jun jump making her spill her milk.

Syo elbowed Ren in the side. "Way to frighten the poor girl. I mean seriously dude, make some noise when you move would ya."

Jun quickly stood up. "It's fine," she practically shouted. "I'm going to the bathroom." Jun took off almost in a sprint for the bathroom.

Ren watched her walk away. "I don't understand." He mumbled.

Syo laughed. "Ren has finally met a girl who isn't falling for his 'charm'."

Haruka, Yumi, and Hikari were laughing at Syo's teasing while Kimiko had gone after Jun to make sure she was ok. Mai found her eyes drifting to Masato who was standing behind Ren and Syo. His uniform looked freshly pressed and his hair was still slightly wet from a morning shower. Mai noticed how his tie was a little messed up and it made her giggle. Masato turned his attention to her and she quickly looked away feeling her face flush.

After a few moments Kimiko and Jun returned and Jun stayed a good distance from the guys. The guys waited for the girls to finish their food and the headed for the gymnasium.

"Good luck girls." Syo said as he and the other boys were about to leave to prepare for their speeches.

"Wait Masato." Mai called out.

He turned to face her. "Yes? What is it, uh," He struggled to recall her name.

"It's Mai, Mai Mori." She told him feeling her face flushing again.

"Ah, Miss Mori, what was it you wanted?" His tone sounded cool and it sent shivers down Mai's spine.

"Oh, it's just that, well, your tie," Mai answered and before she realized what she was doing her hands were reaching up and fixing his tie.

"Oh, how unusual. Thanks." He turned and walked away following after Syo and Ren.

Mai could have slapped herself for doing something so stupid. He's probably mad at her now. She did just fix his tie like he was some kid who didn't know what he was doing. "I'm a baka," she mumbled.

"Who's an idiot?" Haruka asked coming up from behind.

"No one, I was just talking to myself." Mai quickly answered. "Well I better get going." Mai darted into the gymnasium and found her assigned spot just at the ceremony started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

All of the student stared at the stage in disbelief. The fog rolling off stage and the man standing in the center of it wearing a very casual suit had just stated he was the principal Shinning Saotome. You could almost hear the students mentally face-palming and some weren't even doing it mentally.

"Is this for real?" Hikari mumbled. "This idiot is Shinning Saotome? He doesn't look anything like how I pictured him and he just keeps laughing like an idiot and spouting out stupid things."

"Alright!" Saotome called out. "All I want to say before I hand this little shin-dig over to Miss Nanami is that I have one rule. That rule is the No Love rule." He paused as the students began to mumble and complain about this new news. "I will not stand for relationships between my students." He paused again. "Alright, that's it! Miss Nanami I leave you in charge." There was a sudden explosion and when everything cleared up Saotome was gone. The students began to talk and complain once again.

"Please calm down everyone." They all went silent. "Now as you know this school has two main courses for you: Composer or Idol. Which basically boils down to song writer or performer. On top of that you will be separated into two classes. A Class; which is average, or S Class; the elites." She paused to let the students absorb the information. "As first years you will all be in regular classes along with some upper classmen who didn't quit make the cut for the Master Course last year. You will work hard with your classmates and try to make it to your debut together."

The students cheered with excitement.

"I also have a surprise for you but before that I need to tell you all one more thing. After the ceremony is finished you will all be having physicals. This is for two reasons. First is to get you the right size uniform that you will receive later this evening and the second to make sure we know of any health problems we may need to help you with if the need arises."

Several students were moaning about this. Mai wasn't to worried about her but Yumi has chronic angina and that could interfere with her performances, but then again that's why she's been training. She learned her limits and how hard she can push herself. Mai sighed. The one she was really worried about was Jun. What would happen if they found out about her?

Mai's thoughts were interrupted by Haruka's voice. "Now if you guys will give a warm welcome to our next speakers; Ren Jinguji, Masato Hijirikawa, and Syo Kurusu!"

The roar of excitement was so loud Kimiko had to cover her ears. She looked around and saw Jun fidgeting in her spot. Kimiko knew what was on her mind. She was probably nervous about the physicals.

Kimiko's attention was quickly drawn back to the stage as the boys walked on. Syo was waving at the crowd, he had on a black fedora hat. Ren was blowing out kisses and Masato was just standing there. Kimiko liked the boys of STARISH. They weren't afraid to be themselves unlike her.

"You guys ready to try your hardest to be idols?" Syo asked.

Screams were all he got as a response.

"Well ok then! We have a little performance for you guys as a welcoming gift." Syo called out. He looked out at the crowd. The girl students were jumping around all excitedly. His eyes stopped on Hikari. She was just standing there. Syo found her response to them interesting. Yeah, Jun's reaction wasn't all fan-girl like either but Hikari was completely unamused.

Syo felt a nudge on his side and turned to find Ren elbowing him. "Get into your spot, shorty."

"Don't call me that!" He yelled as he quickly got into position and Haruka began to play the music.

The students were mesmerized by Ren, Masato, and Syo. Their movements were in complete sync and their voices just complimented each other so well.

Jun couldn't take her eyes off Ren. He seemed to lose himself in the music and dancing. It was almost as if she could see deep into his heart. His eyes reflected a deep sadness. A wound that would always be there and before she knew it a tear was falling down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. Why was her heart pounding so fast? She had already decided she wouldn't fall for another man. She wasn't going to go through that pain again.

When the song was over they froze in position for a moment then walked up and bowed to the students. Syo looked up and tried to find Hikari in the crowd again. When he finally did he took off his hat took a moment to aim it and threw it. The girls went crazy hoping it would go toward them, but it landed right on Hikari's head. She looked up at Syo who was smiling at her. Hikari shrugged it off and looked away. Syo smiled. "She's interesting.."

Haruka came back onto stage. "Thanks guys. Now if I could have the gentlemen exit to the right and begin your physicals and the ladies to the left."

The students quickly began to file out of the gymnasium. Jun stayed back looking for her friends. A hand came down on her shoulder and she turned to see Ren standing behind her. "Please don't take off again."

Jun took a few steps back but stayed there with him. "What?" She asked not being able to look him in the eye.

"Did I do something to make you mad at me?"

Jun was surprised by the question. Was he worried? "N-no. It d-doesn't have anything to do with you." Jun kept her eyes on the floor.

"Then why do you keep avoiding me?" He pressed taking a step closer.

Jun could feel her heart pounding, but it wasn't the usual fear that she usually felt when around guys. This was something different. "I-I'm sorry."

Jun felt a hand on her shoulder. "Leave JunJun alone!" Kimiko stepped up. Jun was surprised by this outburst. Kimiko was usually a really shy girl and rarely ever spoke up like this.

Ren stepped back. "I wasn't doing anything." He put his hands up in defense.

Jun put a hand on Kimiko's shoulder. "It's fine Kimiko. Let's go." Jun put her arm through Kimiko's and pulled her away leaving Ren standing there.

Syo walked up. "Rejected again, huh?"

"Shut up!" Ren turned to walked away.

"Whoa Ren, I was only teasing." Syo sighed. "What crawled up his butt?"

Haruka patted Syo on the back. "He's just having an off day, leave him be for now." She turned to go with the other girls.

"Wait, where are you going? You don't need to take the physical."

"Yeah, but I need to explain some things to them about Jun." Haruka explained.

Ren stopped when he heard Jun's name and started listening.

"What about her?" Syo asked.

"Well," Haruka began, "you see, she's blind in her right eye." Haruka whispered. "I guess there was an incident with a previous boyfriend but that's all I know. I'm going to go explain that to the teachers in charge." Haruka turned but Ren quickly stopped her.

"Let me go, please." Ren pleaded.

Haruka was surprised. "Yeah, sure, why not."

Ren nodded and started walking toward the girl's side. Once he was out of sight Syo started laughing. "What's so funny?" Haruka asked feeling a little confused.

"'Why not'? I'll tell you 'why not'. You just sent a boy to the girls' side!" Syo was laughing so hard his eyes were watering up. "I can't wait to see what happens next."

Hauka's face flushed. "Oh no."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jun sat on the table as the doctor took her blood pressure. "Everything looks good so far Miss Sasaki. Your blood pressure is good and your body is in top physical condiotn. There's just one more thing I need to test."

"Alright." Jun looked around the room while the doctor started looking for something. There were posters of animals on the walls and a picture on his desk of him and his family. Jun just wanted to get this over with. She was unlucky enough to get a male doctor and her heart felt as heavy as a rock. She has tried to get passed what happened to her in the past but every time she got close she'd pull back and build her walls back up to keep guys out.

"Ah here it is!" The doctor help up a small flashlight. "I'm going to check your eye reaction to see if you can follow fast movements, ok?"

Jun felt her stomach drop. She felt like she was going to be sick. _They find out,_ she thought. _They'll find out and tell me the same thing Mrs. Nike said! They'll tell me I can preform!_

"O-ok," she managed to say.

"It's nothing to be worried about the light might hurt at first but your eyes will adjust. After that I just need you to follow the light to the best of your ablity."

Jun nodded and the doctor raise the light shinning it in her eyes. The doctor could tell almost instantly that something wasn't right. He moved the light around but the left eye was the only one responding to the light. The right eye moved in the same general direction as the left eye but it was obvious it wasn't looking at the light.

"Miss Sasaki your right eye," the doctor was interrupted by a nurses frantic voice.

"Please sir, you shouldn't be over here this is for the girls. The guys are on the other side." The nurse's voice sounded strained like she wasn't sure what to do.

"It'll be fine." Jun felt her heart jump at the sound of Ren's voice. He opened the door to the room and walked in. "Hey Doc, I have to tell you something about Miss Jun here."

The doctor sighed. "Look, Ren, I keep telling you to call me by my proper title, Dr. Nikawa. Also if its about her eye I already know." He turned toward Jun. "You can't see out of your right eye, can you?"

Jun's face was red with embarrassment and Ren felt it sting his heart. "Look Doc, I mean Dr. Nikawa, that won't affect her on what class she gets into or anything like that will it?"

"That's not up to me. Its up to Saotome whether she stays or goes." Dr. Nikawa sat down in his chair and turned toward Jun again. "Have you always been blind in your right eye?"

Jun shook her head. "Its almost been a year since I lost my sight in my right eye."

"I see," Dr. Nikawa started writing some stuff down on a pad of paper. "Was it because of a disease?"

Jun shook her head once again. This caused Dr. Nikawa to hesitate. "Was it an accident?"

Jun nodded. "Yes."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Jun tensed up looked down at her lap biting her lip. "Well, my boy-, I mean ex-boyfriend, he had a bad temper." Jun put her arms around herself keeping to keep herself from shacking. "We were fighting cause I told him he's been ignoring me and that I was tired of him treating me the way he was." Jun paused to take a deep breath her voice was breaking. "He lost his temper and he hit me. I fell back and tripped over something, I'm not really sure what, and the corner of the table his my temple and I blacked out. When I woke up my sight behind my right eye was gone." Jun felt her eyes burning with the threat of tears. She looked up at Ren. He was standing so still and his hand were clenched into fists. Was he mad? And if so, why?

Dr. Nikawa cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to hear that. You're all done here. Go to your dorm for now."

Jun nodded and walked out the door passed Ren. He quickly grabbed her hand. "I-is that why you've been avoiding me and the rest of the guys? Are you scared of us?"

Jun nodded. "I'm sorry. I can't help it. I know most guys wont hurt me but my body just reacts on its own." Jun's face looked so hurt and confused. Ren couldn't explain it but a feeling of anger rose up in his chest.

"I understand." He let go of her hand and pulled out a pen and piece of paper. He started to scribble something down then handed the paper to Jun. "That's my phone number. Guys can't hurt you through the phone, right. So give me a call sometime and we can get to know each other, alright?" Ren winked. "I really shouldn't be here, though, so I'm going to go now. I'll see ya later." He turn and quickly snuck away.

Jun blushed as she looked at the note with his number and next to that was a small heart. She smiled and slid it into her pocket. She left the gymnasium and headed toward her room. When she went in she found all the girls sitting in a circle on Hikari's bed.

"There she is!" Mai jumped off the bed and ran up to Jun and hugged her. "How'd it go?"

Jun gave her a weak smile. "They found out about my eye, but I'm not sure what that means. He said it was up to Mr. Saotome whether I stay or not."

"Oh, Jun." Mai gave her another hug.

Yumi came up. "Sorry to pry but Hikari and I have no idea what's going on. What's wrong with her eye?"

Jun nodded and told Mai that she could tell them. They sat and listened as Mai told them. "Who is this jerk?" Yumi asked. "I'll punch his lights out? Did he get arrest for assult?"

Jun shook her head. "No. He said I tripped and fell and that was all that happened."

"But he hit you! Wasn't there any proof?" Yumi pressed.

"My cheek was bruised but unfortunately it was on the same side that my head hit the table so they could tell if it was from the fall or not." Jun looked down.

"And you think this will affect your performance?" Hikari asked.

"No _I _don't think so but everyone else seem to think so." Jun pointed out.

Mai looked at Jun sadly. "Yeah, you see Kimiko, Jun, and I were all in the same dance class together. After the incident our teacher, Mrs. Nike, told her she was incapable of performing. Said she was at too much of a disadvantage but she's been dancing since she was in elementary school. She can dance without seeing out of her right eye."

Hikari and Yumi nodded in agreement.

"So," Kimiko spoke up, "do we just wait for an answer?"

Jun nodded. "That's all we can do."

They jumped at the sudden knock on the door. They got up and went to answer it. Jun answered to find Syo standing in the door way with Ren both looking out of breath. "What's up?" Mai asked as Jun stepped back a little.

"Mr. Saotome made his decision," Ren said running a hand through his hair trying to regain his cool.

Jun's heart began to pound. "W-what did he say?"

Ren smiled and his face softened making Jun blush. "He said as long as it doesn't affect your dancing you can stay."

The girls smiled and hugged Jun giving her their congratulations. Jun's heart was pounding so hard she could swear everyone else could hear it. Then out of nowhere Ren reached out and hugged her as well. "This is great isn't it, Little Miss?"

Jun's face instantly flushed. Normally she would feel panicked and pushed him away but for some reason he didn't make her feel scared. She could bring herself to push him away. She felt weak and her mind was blank. Then Ren suddenly jumped back like he just realized what he had done.

"I'm so sorry," Ren looked at her as if he was scared she would hate him for hugging her. "I know you don't really like being close to guys."

Jun blushed and looked at the ground. "I-It's ok."

Mai and Kimiko both just stared in shock.

"Well," Syo cut in, "since we've gotten that out of the way, I was wondering if you guys would like to join us for dinner tonight."

"Who's 'us'?" Hikari asked.

"Ren, Tokiya, Natsuki, and myself," Syo explained.

"What about Haruka, Otoya, and, oh what's-his-name?" Hikari asked.

"His name is Masato," Mai quickly informed.

"Oh they had other plans so it'll just be us." Ren replied.

Jun smiled but kept her eyes low. "I'll join you. What time?"

Ren smiled. "7 o'clock."

"Alright," Hikari said. "Now out with you. We need to get ready." Hikari pushed Ren and Syo back into the hall and slammed the door.

Mai and Kimiko were instantly looking at Jun and bating their eyelashes at her. "W-what's wrong?"

Mai smiled. "You like Ren!"

Kimiko nodded in agreement.

"I do not! Let's just get ready." Jun went to her closet looking for a good outfit.

Yumi smiled and joined in the teasing. "Sure, but denial is the first sign of love."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out guys. My Dad's house caught on fire last week so I've been a little busy dealing with that. So here's chapter 6. Please review and let me know what you think of my story so far guys. Also a thanks to all the people out there who have been favoriting my story it's been a real motivator ^_^**

**Chapter 6**

Jun and Hikari stood outside the school gates waiting for Yumi and the boys to show up.

Jun wore a red sleeveless dress with a high waist line with the skirt dropping to her knees. She had on brown cowboy boots and a jean jacket left open.

Hikari had on a green sleeveless dress with white polka dots and a brown ribbon tied just above her abdomen. Her brown boots had strings hanging from them and a bag hung across her chest. They waited patiently talking about what they thought of the school, the other students, and of the teachers.

Jun looked over to see Yumi walking towards them. She was wearing a white tank top with black butterfly embroidered on the bottom left side and a jean skirt with black boots. Hikari smiled and waved as she got closer. "Well, aren't you dressed up nice."

Yumi smiled and blushed a little. "Well we are going out to dinner with some of the STARISH boys."

"Good point." Jun agreed.

"Aw, Jun, you look adorable," Yumi gushed over her.

Jun blushed. "Th-Thanks."

Hikari nudged Yumi as the boys came walking up. "Hey girls!" Syo called out as he smiled at them.

"Hey, Syo." Jun and Yumi responded in unison. Hikari only waved.

Ren smiled at Jun and gave her a little wink making her blush and give a small smile back.

Tokiya stood back as Natsuki joined the group. "Good evening girls."

The girls smiled at each other each of them blushing finding it hard to believe that they were actually going to dinner with STARISH.

"Shall we go then ladies?" Ren asked as he motioned to the limo pulling up the street.

Yumi, Jun, and Hikari quickly climbed into the limo as Tokiya held the door open. The boys got in as well and the driver began to drive.

They went on in awkward silence until Ren broke the silence. "So, what course are you guys all in?"

"We're all planning on taking the Idol course." Yumi announced.

The boys looked at each other with knowing looks. Natsuki smiled and looked at the girls. "Would you guys be willing to perform a little something for us?"

Hikari exchanged a concerned glance with Jun and Yumi. "In the limo?"

"Yes," Natsuki answered. "Though you would only be singing. Obviously you can't really dance."

Hikari and the girls whispered among themselves.

"What do you think, Hikari?" Jun asked.

"I don't think it's that big of a deal since we'll have to perform in front of people eventually."

Jun and Yumi nodded. "Yeah," Yumi agreed, "but is there a song we all know?"

They paused as they all tried to think of a song. They knocked around a few possibilities but nothing really stuck. They were starting to get frustrated when Yumi suggested "Amazing Grace".

"That's a great idea," Jun praised. "We know all the versus, right?"

They all nodded and decided who would sing what. They turned toward the boys who were looking at them like a kid in front of a Christmas tree.

Hikari took a deep breath and began to sing. "Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me... I once was lost but now am found, was blind, but now, I see."

Jun looked up after that. Her voice was soft but rang clear. "T'was Grace that taught...

my heart to fear, and Grace, my fears relieved. How precious did that Grace appear... the hour I first believed."

Yumi closed her eyes and smiled as she began her solo. "Through many dangers, toils and snares... we have already come. T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far... and Grace will lead us home."

The three girls fell into unison as they finished the last verse off together. "The Lord has promised good to me... His word my hope secures. He will my shield and portion be... as long as life endures. When we've been here ten thousand years... bright shining as the sun. We've no less days to sing God's praise... then when we've first begun. Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, That saved a wretch like me... I once was lost but now am found, Was blind, but now, I see."

They finished and looked at the boys who were staring in shock. Syo was the first to react.

"That was great, girls!" Syo clapped. "I mean it's amateur but it's top notch for girls who haven't had any classes."

Natsuki agreed. "Yeah, and did you just come up with that now?"

The girls nodded.

"That's amazing," Ren said putting in his two-cents.

Yumi looked over at Tokiya and noticed he hadn't said anything and he looked a little distracted. "What's your opinion Toki?"

Tokiya looked at her confused. "T-Toki?"

Yumi smiled. "Yup!"

Natsuki slapped his knees. "Damn it! How did I not think of that?!"

Syo laughed. "You can't think of everything." The girls laughed and the guys smiled happy to see the girls were doing ok. They knew a lot of students who would join but quit before classes even started because they got themselves too worked up about it.

Their happy moment was interrupted by a sudden grinding noise and the limo they were in lurched forward and Jun fell from her seat causing Ren to stand to help her but the limo lurched again and he ended up falling on top of her. They were face to face and Ren felt his chest tighten and his face get hot. He tried to get up but the limo kept lurching forward. After a few moments of staring at each other awkwardly the limo finally came to a stop and Ren quickly stood up and stepped outside and went to the front of the limbo to ask the driver what was wrong.

Jun sat up and Yumi offered her a hand and helped her to her seat. "Well that was fun." She joked.

Jun didn't respond. She didn't trust herself to speak. Her heart was racing and she was afraid she'd say something weird.

The other guys also got out to check out what was going on. The girls remained in the car. Hikari sighed. "This is an interesting development."

Yumi smiled. "I know right?! Us stranded with four of the STARISH boys! It's like we're in a book and we're all about to fall in love!" Yumi almost squealed.

Hikari laughed. "You know, for a tomboy, you're actually quite girly."

Yumi blushed. "How can I not be. I mean the spark between Ren and Jun is so bright it's contagious."

"Stop saying that!" Jun suddenly demanded. "There is nothing between Ren and I!"

Yumi hesitated but then continued. "But you two are so cute and whenever you two are close you blush."

Jun stood up in anger. "I do not!" She quickly got out of the car and began to walk down the sidewalk and past all the business people that were on their way back to their families.

Yumi and Hikari yelled after her but lost her in the crowd. The boys heard the yelling and came back around to their side of the limo.

"What's wrong?" Syo asked and looked around. The other boys looked around too trying to find out what was wrong.

Yumi looked down shyly. "Jun just took off."

Ren suddenly felt his stomach turn and he felt sick.

"What? Why?" Natsuki asked.

"Yumi was picking on her a little too much and she took off." Hikari answered.

Ren grabbed Syo's arm and pulled him away from the group as they started to discuss what they should do. "Hey, hey, watch it!" Syo snapped and pulled his arm away. "I get enough of that crap from Natsuki!"

"Shut up Syo." Ren snapped back.

Syo could tell something was up. Ren didn't call him by his name on a normal basis. It was usually Midget, or Short. "What's up Ren?"

"I think something's wrong with me."

"Why's that?"

"My chest hurts and my stomach is all knotted."

Syo's facial expression got serious. "What? When did this start?"

"This evening after we met up with the girls."

Syo face palmed. "Dude, you are so, I don't even know what to call you. Dense might work."

Ren blushed in embarrassment. "What are you talking about Midget?"

Syo smiled. "You've got a crush that's all."

Ren stared at Syo confused. "Oh my Lord! You don't even know who you have a crush on do you?"

Ren quickly looked away.

Syo sighed. "This is expected of the Sataome Academy's Lady Killer. Look at Hikari and Yumi." Ren turned and looked at them. "Feel anything?" He shook his head. "Alright, good. Now think about Jun and how she looked tonight?" Ren closed his eyes and his face grew slightly redder. "Did you feel that chest tightness when you thought of her?" Ren nodded. "Then, there's your answer."

"I like Jun?" Ren asked.

Syo face palmed again. "Why are you asking me?" He started to head back to the group. "Figure it out for yourself."

Ren stood there for a moment thinking about it. Their first meeting wasn't very conventional. She had jumped off a swing and landed on him. He couldn't get her out of his mind since then. She seemed so lively around her friends and yet also timid. He wanted to get to know that timid side of her. He wanted to help her graduate from the Academy and after he heard the story about her eye he wanted to go find this ex-boyfriend of hers and teach him a lesson or two.

What was it? What was it about _this_ girl that was so different from the girls he flirted with on a daily basis. Why did she make his heart beat like this and make him act so uncool.

Ren clenched his fists. _That's it,_ he thought. _I'm going to go face her and find out if I actually like her!_ He took a deep breath and took off running down the sidewalk. He could hear them yelling at him and asking what he was doing. He didn't bother to stop. If he was going to confront Jun, he'd have to find her first!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry this is taking so long guys. I've been really busy lately. Plus I went and tried to get a tan only to be reminded that I only burn DX I am still recovering from my stupidity xP Anyway, here's chapter 7 and its starting to heat up *wink, wink* ^_^ Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Hikari, Yumi, and the STARISH boys watched as Ren was quickly swallowed by the crowd. Hikari noticed he didn't quite look himself.

"Where the heck is he going?" Tokiya asked as he ran a flustered hand through his hair.

"Taking a leak?" Yumi asked.

"Nah," Syo smiled. "He's going after Jun."

Natsuki smiled at Syo and threw his arm around his shoulders pulling him into a head lock and playfully messing up his hair. "You're such a good guy Syo," Natsuki teased.

Syo struggled to break free of his grip but after a moment he managed to pull away. "Stop that Natsuki!"

Tokiya let out a sigh of annoyance. "You two are ridiculous." He leaned against the limo.

Yumi nodded. "They may be ridiculous but is there really anything wrong with that. I mean I hate people who always try to act happy, which is why I don't like that babbling idiot Hayato, but if your with your friends it's ok to just let go."

Tokiya stared at her for a moment. No one had ever talked to him so frankly before. They're usually freaking out about the fact he's from STARISH or they stayed away saying he was hard to approach.

Yumi blushed. "What are you staring at?"

Tokiya shook his head. "Sorry about that. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"You." Tokiya wasn't one to beat around the bush. Why lie to her. Plus she did just say she hates when people fake.

Yumi blushed and looked down. "What? Why?"

"You're so honest about your feelings and your thoughts. Nothing like me." Tokiya looked down ashamed.

"You seem pretty honest to me." Yumi smiled trying to cheer Tokiya up. He smiled back.

Ren pushed through the crowd. "Where'd she go? She couldn't have gotten that far away." He crossed a street and entered the city park. It wasn't too busy, just a few people here and there. He found a bench and sat down. "Jun…"

What about Jun did he find so alluring? Sure she was pretty but he could easily name at least 10 fangirls who were prettier. He thought about it and about her. The way she acted and how shy she was around him and the fact she didn't fawn over him like all the other girls did was nice as well. He could actually told to her about things that didn't involve work or the academy. He felt normal around her.

He let out a sigh as he stood and started walking randomly through the park's winding pathways. Where was she? Would he be able to find her at all? If not would she be able to make it to the academy from here? It was a long walk and the sun was setting and it was beginning to get chilly out.

Ren was about to turn around and head back when he heard a splashing sound. He turned to look at the little pond at the center of the park and there at the end of the dock was the girl he had been looking for.

Jun held a handful of rocks and was skipping them along the surface of the water. Ren was surprised at how good she was. She was getting at least 4 skips with each throw. He was now standing at the beginning of the dock. Ren couldn't help but think she hadn't noticed him since she hadn't turned around or said anything so he remained silent and watched as she skipped more rocks.

The sun had begun to set directly in front of Jun. Ren blushed as he realized that her red hair was the same shade of the setting sun. He found his body moving of its own volition. By the time he realized what he was doing he had his body pressed against Jun's back and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"R-Ren, w-what are you doing?" Jun asked in complete shock.

Ren was happy to find that she didn't pull away from him the way she had when they first met. He tightened his hold on her and whispered into her ear. "It's ok Little Miss. It's just a hug."

Jun looked up over her shoulder to face Ren. He had a very peaceful and kind expression on his face. She blushed and quickly looked away. "That's not what I meant?"

"Well, then I guess you should clarify what you meant."

Jun looked down at the hands wrapped around her waist. "I meant why?"

Ren smiled. "Well that's easy. It's because I like you, a lot."

Jun couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never thought in a million years that someone like Ren would return her feelings. Jun decided then it was time to get over this stupid fear of guys and tell Ren that she found him very attractive and would love to get to know the real Ren better not the famous STARISH Ren.

Ren loosened his grip on her just enough so she could turn to face him. Jun could feel her face flushing. Their bodies were so close to one another. One more inch and they would be touching. She looked up into his gorgeous, deep blue eyes. Then her eyes drifted down to his lips and she found herself on her tippy-toes trying to reach them with her own.

Ren noticed her slowly rising toward his lips so he moved his head lower as their lips met in a soft but passionate kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds before the two separated.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it, Little Miss?" Ren smiled down at Jun making her feel like she was going to melt.

All Jun could do was nod in response. Forming a sentence was something she couldn't do at the moment. Her mind was filled with thoughts of the tall, lean strawberry blond singer in front of her. That kiss just happened. That's when she remembered the one and only school rule. No love!

_Crap!_ She quickly retreated but instantly regretted it as Ren's smile was replaced with hurt. "We can't, Ren, it's against the school rules."

"Che! So what. If that air head Ottoya can keep his relationship a secret then so can we, right?" Ren said with determination.

Jun paused and thought about it. Ren was right. Ottoya did seem a little air-headed. Maybe they could. "O-ok."

Ren could swear he felt his heart stopped in that moment. "Ok, what?"

"Ok, as in ok to us. I mean to this," she said as she gestured to him then to herself.

Ren smiled and pulled Jun into a hug making her blush again. "That's great." She nodded and the two of them started back toward the others who had started a game of cards on the sidewalk while they waited for the mechanic to arrive. Well, all but Tokiya who was leaning against the old book shop that their limo had broken down in front of. As they approached the group Yumi quickly jumped to her feet and ran up to Jun.

"I'm so sorry I upset you that much!" Yumi apologized as he bowed her head slightly.

Jun giggled a little then put a hand on Yumi's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You were right."

Yumi's eyes widened as she looked up to see Jun smiling and Yumi's mouth slowly turned into a smile as well. "I see."

They all sat down and eventually they even got Tokiya to play along in their card game. They played for almost two hours before the mechanic arrived and fixed the limo and by that time Syo's hunger had taken charge and they ended up ordering a pizza an hour ago. So once the limo was up and running they all returned to the academy laughing.

"Well that'll be a dinner I won't forget," Natsuki teased.

Syo nodded in agreement. "I know right. I think that was the best time I've had in a while." He turned his attention toward Hikari who was laughing about something Yumi had said. "What did you think of the night?"

Hikari stopped to ponder the question for a moment then answered. "It definitely kept me on my toes, but it was a lot of fun, though I think some of us had more fun than the rest." Hikari motioned toward Jun and Ren who hadn't left each other's sides since they returned. They both blushed at the same time which only made everyone else laugh.

"I know what you mean." Syo responded. "Would you like me to walk you to your room?"

Hikari shook her head. "Nah, I'll be fine but thanks for the offer."

With that Ren and Jun said their goodbye's and the girls and boys all went their own ways.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So I apologize for the irregularity of my chapter posting. I try to only write when I feel like it cause I think the story comes along better that way versus if I sat and tried to force myself to type.**

**Anyway, I wanted to do a shout out to Sweet Cynthia, emmarumbelle, Seika23, and 18Madison81 for reviewing my story. You guys helped me to get motivated because I was really nervous when I started and didn't think people would like it. So thanks for proving me wrong.**

**Keep up the reviewing guys/gals! Thanks! ^_^**

**Chapter 8**

Hikari let out a frustrated sigh as she kicked a rock on the sidewalk in front of her. The last few days had been boring. Jun and Haruka were spending every moment possible with their boyfriends. Even Kimiko had begun to open up and make friends, one of which was Natsuki from STARISH. Mai was too popular being the top of their class and kept getting pulled away for some reason. Then there was Yumi who kept hanging out with Tokiya. Now that she thought about it. Maybe those two were dating as well, but she doubted it. When she was around them it wasn't a lovey-dovey atmosphere like it was with Jun and Ren or Haruka and Otoya.

Hikari had decided to go on a walk through the campus garden trying to entertain her brain for a little bit but it wasn't working. She kept kicking the rock as she walked. Classes had been over for the last hour. She found herself alone once again. She was just about to go back to her room to surf the web when she heard a strange noise. She followed it to an opening where she found Syo standing in the center.

The noises she had heard came from him as he practiced his karate moves. Hikari was a little surprised at how much muscle Syo actually had. He usually wore loose clothing which hid his abs, but his karate uniform was tied loosely around his waist causing his shirt to hang open to reveal his hard abs.

Hikari blushed a bit as he did a kick and then stopped and bowed to no one then took a drink from a water bottle. "How long are you going to stare?"

Hikari jumped at Syo's words. When had he noticed she was there? "Sorry, Syo, I guess I was just surprised a bit that's all."

Syo took out a towel from a duffle bag that laid on the ground next to a tree and used it to wipe away sweat on his face. "Surprised, huh? And why's that?"

"Oh I guess it's just because you always seemed so, I don't know, so-"

"So weak?" Syo finished for her.

Hikari threw her hands up in defense. "Not at all."

Syo laughed. "Don't worry, you can be honest with me. I know I'm not the toughest looking guy out there. Truth is I'm actually almost a black belt." Syo's smile was so wide that Hikari could tell what that meant to him.

"That's amazing!" She praised though she didn't exactly know what it meant.

"Yup!" He looked at his watch. "Crap! I'm late!" He threw the towel back into the bag along with the water bottle and zipped it up.

"Late for what?" Hikari asked as she followed the short blond boy.

"My dance class." Syo responded picking up his pace.

"Oh," Hikari stopped. _Of course he's busy_, she thought.

He turn toward her seeing how obviously disappointed she was and sighed. "Would you like to come and watch?"

Syo found amusement in how quickly the girl cheered up at his offer. Was it because of him or just because she's that bored? He couldn't quite tell.

Hikari nodded. "Thanks, I would love to."

"Alright, but you'll probably get bored to tears." Syo turned and jogged off toward his dance class with Hikari on his heels.

They arrived just as the instructor was about to begin. He stopped and stared at Syo. "Syo, your late," he said in mater-of-fact like tone.

"Thanks for the update." Syo smirk at the teacher who smiled back. The class just some giggles as neither Syo nor the teacher would be the first to look away.

"There they go again," said a girl wearing a purple leotard and a rainbow tutu.

"Yup," agreed a tall boy wearing a black leotard. "Who do you think will win this round?"

"Five bucks on Mr. Tomiya," the girl bet.

The boy simply shook his head. "My money's on Syo."

My. Tomiya pointed to the boys changing room. "Get changed Mr. Tardy."

Syo chuckled a bit and walked to the door. "Don't you think you're a little too old to be awake this late to be teaching a class," and with that Syo disappeared into the changing room.

Hikari looked toward Mr. Tomiya expecting to see the older gentleman fuming at this comment but he only wore a smirk on his face.

The boy who made the bet laughed, told the girl he told her so and collected his five dollars from her but no sooner had he put the money away had Syo come bursting out of the changing room. "What the hell old man?!" Syo's face was either red with anger, embarrassment, or both, for her wore a hot pink sparkly leotard with a pink tutu.

The teacher merely smiled. "Is something the matter Syo?"

Syo stood with his arms crossed over his chest as if it would hide him from everyone. "Of course something's the matter! What the hell is up with this outfit?"

"It was the only one left. Everyone else got here on time and got first picks. Maybe this'll teach you to be on time, yes?"

Syo was completely speechless. The whole room suddenly burst out in laughter including Hikari who was about to fall over in laughter. The girl from earlier elbowed the boy and told him to give her back her five dollars and to fork up his five for her winning the bet.

Syo continued to blush as Mr. Tomiya took back control over the room and Syo got into his spot where the guys continued to pick on him telling him he looked really pretty.

The class seemed like it lasted forever, or at least for Syo it did. When it was time to leave he changed and found Hikari sitting in the back with a notebook. Syo walked up and looked at the page she was on. There were dance poses sketched onto it with notes along the sides. _Was she taking notes,_ he asked himself.

"Whatcha doin?"

Hikari jumped and quickly closed her notebook. "You scared me Syo."

Syo laughed. "Sorry didn't mean too."

"I'd hope so." She put her notebook and pen back into her bag.

"Do you always keep a notebook with you?" Syo asked.

"Of course, I like writing for my hobby and if I see something that inspires something for a story I like having something to write it down in while it's fresh."

Syo was a bit surprised by this. He didn't see Hikari as someone who could sit still long enough to write a story. "A writer, huh? Would you let me read one of your stories sometime?"

She looked at Syo like he had just asked her if could barrow $5000 or something. Why would he want to read one of her stories. "You read?"

"If I want to, yes."

"Well, I don't know. I'm kind of shy about it." Hikari spoke softly.

"Alright I understand." Syo started for the door and she quickly followed.

Hikari was surprised at how easily Syo had given up. "Wait, you're not going to bug me about it?"  
"Everyone's got something they don't want others to know or to see. I've got mine and you've got yours. I respect that." Syo stated like it was common sense.

Hikari smiled. This kid wasn't so bad. He was actually kind of sweet and stronger than he looked. She found that intriguing.

"Would you mind if I came to watch again tomorrow?"

Syo stopped and turned to face her. "Wait, what? You want to come back?"

Hikari nodded. "Yeah, the class will help me with preforming. Plus you're in it and the class is pretty entertaining to watch." She smiled as Syo quickly turned around.

"Yeah, it's fine by me. You're welcome to tag along whenever."

"Great. Want to go to the cafeteria and grab some dinner?" She asked putting a hand on her stomach to show that she was hungry.

Syo nodded. "Sure, sounds nice, let's go." Syo and Hikari headed for the cafeteria and enjoyed their dinners together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mai Mori was helping a classmate understand one of their lessons when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She yelped and spun around to find Haruka and Otoya. "Don't do that!" Mai snapped as she put a hand on her chest trying to calm her heart rate back to a normal level.

"Sorry," Haruka apologized, though the smile told Mai she wasn't serious.

"You're jumpy." Otoya put in his two cents about it.

"Sorry for focusing on helping someone." Mai turned back toward the student. "Can you handle it from here?" The girl nodded and thanked Mai before picking up her books and leaving.

"You're way too busy." Otoya yawned. "You make me tired just hearing about all the stuff you do."

"School's important to me and I want to do all I can while I have the chance to do it." Mai shot back.

"Alright, alright," Otoya put his hands up defensively. "You win."

Haruka giggled. "Mai no one's telling you that you're doing things wrong so don't get so defensive. I actually think what you're doing is amazing. Quite a few upperclassmen have taken notice of your hard work. So keep it up alright." Haruka smiled at her friend.

"Yeah you're right. Sorry Otoya." Otoya just shruged it off. "So what did you guys want?"

"Oh," Haruka's face lit up as she remembered she had a reason for searching for her longtime friend. "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with Otoya and myself tonight?"

Mai thought about. Haruka and Mai hadn't had much time to hang out and she missed being able to do that, but at the same time being with her and Otoya made her feel like the third wheel.

She shook her head. "Sorry, Haruka, I already have plans, maybe next time?" Mai felt bad as disappointment replaced the cheer on her friends face.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later then." Haruka called as she took Otoya's hand and left the room.

Mai sighed. Then grabbed her own things and headed to her room to work on her latest song. Mai had come up with the tune while listening to some birds chirping and she wanted to get it down on paper ASAP.

She made her way to her room and hung her bag in her closet and went to the small desk in the corner and began to write down the tune that had been stuck in her head all day.

After she finished she looked at the clock. "It's only 4:23." She sighed and decided to pull out her books and spend some time studying.

About half an hour into her study session, there was a knock on the door. Mai sighed and pushed out her seat as she went to answer the door. She was completely surprised to find Masato standing in her door way. "M-Masato?"

"Hello, Miss Mori." He wore the school uniform with a sweater over it.

"Oh, no, please, call me Mai."

He simply nodded.

"Why are you here?" She finally asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Oh, well, you see." Whatever Masato wanted to say, Mai could tell it was making him a little uncomfortable, which only made her nervous. "Your friends were a little worried about you." He finally answered.

This was news to her. "What? Why?"

"They think you might be over working yourself and that you need to take it easy." Masato said still looking a little awkward in the door way.

"So they sent you?" Mai was confused. What were her friends planning.

"That's because I used to be a lot like you. All work, no play." Masato looked down. "That kind of thing was engraved into me by my father when I was a kid. I was told I had to be at the top of my class and best at everything, all in order to further my father's reputation." Masato seemed to tense a bit, but then relaxed. "I thought the same way until I met Miss Nanami and we formed STARISH. Being with this group showed me being a stick in the mud isn't the only way to live. Grades aren't everything and even though we're trying our best at school that doesn't mean we can't still have fun, ya know?"

Mai was surprised. She never knew that Masato had to deal with so much pressure. Not to mention she hadn't realized that she had been worrying her friends. "You're a sweet guy, Masato." She smiled.

Masato stared at her when he saw past her and saw the desk lamp on and the books laid open on top of the desk. "Were you studying?"

Mai looked down shyly. "Yes."

Masato sighed and grabbed Mai's hand pulling her into the hallway.

"Masato!" Mai cried in confusion, but Masato ignored her and lead her down the hallway.

Mai had tried asking him where he was taking her but he wouldn't answer. She was starting to think he was a man of few words.

He pushed open a set of doors and she found herself in the cafeteria. It was packed but Masato still managed to find their friends stilling at a table in the far left corner. He pulled Mai through the crowd and to the table. Otoya, Haruka, and Hikari were sitting side by side across from Kimiko, Natsuki, and Syo.

"Mai? What are you doing here?" Haruka asked.

"Good question," Mai said turning her attention to Masato.

He shrugged slightly. "You needed to get your nose out of those books," he responded as he sat down next to Syo.

Mai sighed and gave in sitting down across from Masato and next to Hikari. "Alright, I give."

Haruka smiled and leaned back to see her friend. "I'm glad you came down to join us. We haven't been able to hang out much since you got here."

Mai nodded. "I know."

They ordered their food and ate while Syo and Otoya were having a very spirited conversation about who could eat more. The girls laughed at the two and even Masato cracked a smile here and there.

They sat at the table long after they had finished eating and talked. The girls asked the guys if it was hard to be a popular singing group and have to manage school at the same time. The boys all said that it could be tough but that it was worth it. After that Haruka pulled out a deck of cards and the group of friends began to play cards together.

Mai smiled and laughed and as the night ended, and she found herself lying in her bed trying to sleep. She thought about that evening and how much fun she had had. She thought about what Masato had said and decided that he was right. Grades weren't everything. She needed to start spending more time with her friends and, if at all possible, with Masato as well, and with that she drifted to sleep for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kimiko stepped out of the principal's office still trying to wrap her mind around what she had just been told. She clutched the paper in her hand as she started to head back toward the girls' dorm. Kimiko had just stepped outside the main building to cross the garden to her dorm when she saw Natsuki waving at her from the fountain in front of the main building.

"Hey, Kimi, over here!" Kimiko blushed at the nickname Natsuki had given her. She had never had someone call her by a nickname before and it made her kind of happy. She walked over to Natsuki who was wearing the school uniform.

"Hello, Natsuki." Kimiko smiled keeping her eyes down.

Natsuki smiled and put a hand on her chin lifting her gaze up to meet his. "You're cuter when you hold your head up." He smiled at her.

"Y-You think so?" Kimiko blushed.

Natsuki nodded and noticed the crumpled paper in her hand. "What's that, Kimi?" He asked as he went to take a look.

Kimiko hand it to him. He paused as he read it. "Oh, so you just need your parents to sign this, right?"

Kimiko nodded slowly and Natsuki could tell that something about this was troubling her. "Is everything ok, Kimi? You don't seem yourself today."

Kimiko was confused by this statement. How could he possibly know what she acted like normally when they've only known each other for six days? They only started hanging out because he had helped her when she had gotten lost on the way to one of her classes. He showed her the way and even introduced her to Mr(s? xD) Ringo, who was her teacher. Kimiko had thought he was nice and since her friends were busy with their crushes and school work she had decided to hang out with Natsuki and they quickly became friends.

"It's just that my parents are divorced." Kimko's gaze quickly went to the ground.

Natsuki was a little surprised, but it would explain a lot. Natsuki had heard that some kids would become withdrawn after experiencing a divorce, especially if they were young. Kimiko seemed very withdrawn and this only made Natsuki want to get to know more about Kimiko and all her cute sides. When he found her wondering around like a little lost puppy he couldn't help but think she was one of the cutest things he had ever seen.

He lifted her chin up once again. "What did I say about keeping your head up." He smiled releasing her chin. "Look, it doesn't matter that they're divorced. You only need one of them to sign it."

Once again Kimiko looked nervous. Natsuki sighed and pulled Kimiko over to the fountain and sat at the edge patting the space next to him. "Why don't you explain to me what it is about your parents that has you so on edge."

Kimiko nodded and took her seat. She could tell from the tone in Natsuki's voice that he was determined to find out and it was better he found out from her than someone else.

"So why did your parents divorce?" Natsuki asked.

"That's because my father cheated." Kimiko looked down at her hands. "My mother found out when he lied about having a business meeting. My father then decided to go with the new woman instead of making up with Mother."

Natsuki nodded. "I'm sorry."

Kimiko smiled at him. "Don't be. I don't like to be a burden on people."

This caught Natsuki's attention. "Who said you were being a burden?"

Kimiko tensed a bit. "My mother and father. Once they got divorced there was the issue of my custody. My mother had just gotten a promotion at the designer corporation she works at and said that raising a child would be too big a burden on her. My father on the other hand said that he didn't want to dump the responsibilities of raising a child onto his new lover; said the burden would stress her out too much." Kimiko put her hands together, something Natsuki had quickly realized only happened when she was nervous.

Natsuki stared at Kimiko. She had just stated that neither of her parents wanted to take care of her as if she was reporting the weather. She had accepted it. Natsuki reached over and wrapped his arms around Kimiko. She blushed as he held her. "Why don't you and I go get that paper signed. If we don't you'll get expelled."

"I don't want to inconvenience you." Kimiko could feel her face getting hot.

"Stop saying that!" Natsuki grabbed her shoulders and turned her so they were face to face. "It's never an inconvenience to help a friend!"

Kimiko blushed as she looked into Natsuki's bright green eyes. "A-Are you sure?"

Natsuki smile and stood offering her a hand. "Let's go get that paper signed." Kimiko smiled and took his hand. "Where does your mom work?"

"Gin's Fabrics."

"Oh, that's close enough to walk to." Natsuki turned toward the front gate leading the way. The streets were busy with the evening rush and Natsuki's grip on Kimiko's hand tightened. "Don't want to get separated, do we?"

Kimiko blushed yet again. "Right." She wasn't used to being treated like this. No one ever paid that much attention to her. She was used to being ignored. She used to tell herself that she wasn't actually there and that she didn't actually exist in this world. She merely went through the motions. She made friends like she thought she was supposed to. It wasn't like she didn't like Mai and Jun, or Hikari and Yumi, it was just that she knew they didn't _need_ her, no one _needed_ her. Her parents didn't, her friends didn't, and nothing did.

This man holding her man though seems to be disrupting her usual routine. If he hadn't found out about the paper she probably would have waited until the school kicked her out. Kimiko didn't like causing trouble for her parents and didn't like going to them for things.

Natsuki stopped as they arrived in front of her mother's work place. It was a tall building that faced a nice little park. To the left was one of Kimiko's favorite bakeries and to the right was a publishing firm. Natsuki was about to go in when he felt Kimiko tug on his arm. He turned to look at her and noticed she looked a little scared.

"Kimi? Is something the matter?" He put a hand on her shoulder to give her support.

She shook her head. "Everything's fine. I-I'm just a little nervous that's all."

"Don't worry," Natsuki smiled. "It'll be fine. I'm here with you, right?"

"Right!" Kimiko said as Natsuki took her hand once again and pulled her inside the building. It was clean and had posters of fashion models all over. Natsuki walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me, is Miss Suzuki available? I'm here with her daughter Kimiko and we need to see her. It'll only take a minute or two, I promise."

The receptionist looked like she was about to make a smart remark but stopped as she looked up at the boy who had been bugging her. She blushed and quickly started typing into her computer. "Hold on one moment, sir." After a few moments she looked back up at Natsuki. "You're in luck she's on break right now. She should be on third floor, in the employ's lounge. Just take the elevator over there up and it'll be the first door on the right, but please do make it fast. She is on break." Natsuki nodded and went to leave when the woman grabbed his arm. "Wait," she slid a piece of paper into his hand and winked. "Call me."

Kimiko felt something inside her burn up as the woman openly flirted with him even though he was clearly here with her. Kimiko pulled him away before he could respond. She pressed the up button and waited for the doors to open.

Natsuki looked down at Kimiko trying to figure out what just happened. "Um, Kimi, what was that about?"

"Nothing, I mean she _did_ say to hurry, didn't she." Kimiko's voice clearly said that wasn't what the problem was.

"Oh, right." Natsuki was starting to think she might have been jealous and if that's the case it only made her even cuter. He smiled as she began to tap her foot while waiting for the elevator doors to open. He liked this new side of Kimiko.

The doors finally opened and Kimiko quickly pulled Natsuki in and pressed 3. The doors closed and the awkward silence began. "Kimi?"

"Yes?" She didn't even bother to turn toward him.

"Are you mad at me?"

Kimiko finally turned to face him. Her face looked confused. "I- I don't know. I guess I might be, but I think I might not be."

Natsuki looked at her confused this time. "What?"

Kimiko shook her head. "I don't know, ok? I think I'm just frustrated with that girl. I mean you're obviously too young. I mean yeah, you're nice and handsome, but still."

Natsuki smiled. "You think I'm handsome?"

This made Kimiko blush as she realized what she had just said, but the doors opened and made it easy to change the subject. "Let's just find my mom." They stepped out and looked around. The hall was long and had more posters and pictures hung up. They went to the first door on the right and looked in. Only one person was in the room at the time. It was a tall woman with a thin figure and short light brown hair just like Kimiko's. Natsuki could tell this was Kimiko's mother.

He was about to confront her when Kimiko stepped up. "H-Hi, Mother."

The woman spun around and stared at Kimiko in shock. "Kimiko, what are you doing here?"

Kimiko handed her the paper. "My school needs you to sign this."

The woman grunted as she took the paper and walked over to the table to sign it. She hadn't even bothered to read it before handing it back. "Now, please leave, Kimiko. I don't have time for your silliness."

Kimiko took the paper, folded it, and put it in her purse. "Yes, of course, sorry Mother." Kimiko left and Natsuki quickly followed. "Are you ok, Kimi?"

She ignored him and just got back into the elevator and pressed the button for the main floor. Natsuki stood beside her not sure what to do. They left the building without saying a word and were about half way back to the school before Natsuki finally grabbed Kimiko's arm.

"Kimi?"

She spun around and put her head against his chest. "I'm sorry, Suki."

Natsuki was surprised by both the sudden movement and the nickname she had come up with. "Wait, why are you sorry?" Natsuki pushed her away so he could look her in the eyes.

"I don't know, that's the weird thing." She looked like she was on the edge of tears.

Natsuki sighed. "I think you're just starting to realize your feelings. You hid yourself away for so long to numb your feelings because of your parents, right? I think you're just coming back to reality, that's all."

Kimiko couldn't believe it. He had her completely figured out.

"Kimi, you don't need to be strong for me. You're allowed to cry, get angry, and even get jealous," he teased making her blush. He then pulled her into a hug. "You can let it out."

Kimiko felt so happy at the idea of having someone who knew and someone she could be the real her with. She hadn't realized she had started crying until Natsuki started patting her head to comfort her. After a few moments she stopped and pulled away. "Thanks, Suki."

Natsuki smiled. "No problem, but what's up with the 'Suki' thing."

"Well, you call me Kimi so I thought I'd give you a nickname too. Do you not like it?"

Natsuki smiled and kissed Kimiko on the forehead. "No, it's fine. I'm just not used to people giving me nicknames."

Kimiko laughed and Natsuki took her hand in his as they continued their way back to the school.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_RING! RING! RI- _Tokiya reached over and turned his alarm off that was showing it was 7:15 am. He sighed as he swung his legs out of bed. He glanced over at Otoya to see if his alarm had woken him up. A smile spread across his face as he saw the red head clinging to his pillow and drooling like a river. Tokiya quickly grabbed his phone. "Haruka will love this." _SNAP!_ He took a picture then headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

After he took his shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his closet to figure out what to wear. They didn't have classes today so he didn't have to wear the uniform. He pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans that rode low on his hips and a loose white shirt with a black jacket with a high collar that was useful for hiding his face. He pulled on a black cap and sunglasses and looked in the mirror. _Perfect,_ he thought, _no one will recognize me as Hayato or Tokiya!_

He put on some tennis shoes and headed for the front gate of the school. He had to run cause he had lost track of time and was running a little late. When he got the front gate in sight he saw her standing there and mentally slapped himself for making her wait.

Yumi had asked him if they could go out on their day off and Tokiya about had a heart attack. He never thought Yumi would be the one to make the first move. He had planned to tell her that he liked her eventually but never found the moment to be right. He walked up to her and smiled. She had a red top that stopped just shy of where her light blue jeans started. Tokiya blushed slightly.

"Sorry for making you wait." Tokiya bowed his head slightly.

"Oh, no, I just got here a minute ago. It's no big deal." She was blushing. She knew she wasn't good at the whole dating thing. She's never really been out on one, but that's mainly for the fact guys didn't like the fact she didn't act girly. She didn't really wear to much make-up and rarely ever got dressed up.

"Alright then, shall we go?" Tokiya motioned toward the gate. Yumi nodded and the two walked out the gate together.

They headed for the shopping district and looked around. Tokiya couldn't believe how adorable Yumi was being. At one point she had put on a sunhat and started speaking with a British accent and offering him tea and crumpets. Tokiya laughed at that.

He enjoyed her company and found he always felt more carefree and happy when he was with her. Unlike when he's getting pressured by the school or the other guys of STARISH. It was nice to have a little get away every now and then.

Tokiya suddenly felt a tug on his arm. He turned to see Yumi staring at a Shiba Inu that was playing at the dog park across the street. He smiled. "Are you a dog lover?"

"Yes!" Her face lit up at the topic. "I love dogs. I had one when I was a little girl. She was so well trained and beautiful too."

Tokiya smiled. Yumi was so cute. The way she wore her heart on her sleeve for all to see and the way she twirled her hair around her figner when she was really happy.

Yumi's stomach suddenly growled causing Tokiya to laugh. "Would you like to go get something to eat?"

"Yes please." She looked down a little embarrassed.

Tokiya took her hand without thinking and started leading her through the crowd and toward a restaurant he liked to frequently visit. Their service was good and they always gave him a private booth so no one could see him. They walked in and the waiter simply stared at them. The waiter looked confused at why such ordinary people in every day clothes were coming into such a fancy restaurant. "Um, can I help you?"

Tokiya smiled and leaned in whispering something into the waiter's ear. The waiter quickly stepped back and bowed his head at them. "I'm very sorry, sir. Please, come this way." He motioned for them to follow.

Yumi felt out of place as they followed him to the private booth in the back. She had never been to such a fancy restaurant before. The art hung on the walls and the candles were centered on the tables. It was all so new to her. They sat down across from each other in the booth as the waiter gave them menus.

"My name is Jake and I'll be your waiter this afternoon. I will be right back with some water for you." He bowed once again and left them, heading for the kitchen.

Yumi looked over at Tokiya who was pretending to look at his menu but she could tell he was watching her. She had caught him staring several times throughout their morning together.

She looked back at the menu but it was all stuff she had never heard of before. It all looked so fancy and expensive. "Does this place have just a plain old hamburger?"

Tokiya laughed. "I'm sorry. How about I order for you, sound good?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll eat almost anything." Yumi shrugged and put down her menu as Jake returned with their water.

"Are you two ready to order?" Jake asked pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Yes," Tokiya answered. "We'd both like the Apricot Glazed Chicken with a side salad." Tokiya waited as Jake wrote down their order.

"Will that be all, sir?" Tokiya nodded. "Alright, I'll bring it out once It's ready." Jake turned and disappeared into the kitchen.

Yumi looked at Tokiya and smiled. "I'm not sure what you just ordered, but it sounds delicious."

Tokiya nodded. "It's great." He looked down nervously at his hands. Yumi giggled at how cute Tokiya was being. He looked at her confused. "What's so funny?"

"You," she answered simply.

Tokiya's face reddened slightly. "What's that mean?"

Yumi smiled. "You've been acting so nervous all day," Yumi teased.

Tokiya looked back down at his hands then back up at her with a serious look on his face. "That's because I get nervous when I'm with someone I _like._"

Yumi stopped to take this in and let her mind wrap around what he had just said. "What are you saying?"

He sighed as he reached over and took Yumi's hands in his and kept his dark, blue eyes focused on her green eyes. "I like you Yumi. You're nice, strong, and beautiful, not to mention talented."

Yumi could feel her face heating up. She could have easily guessed that this was why he was acting so strange, but she never thought he'd be so forward about it. "I-I like you too, Tokiya."

His face lit up as he let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad." He smiled at her, but quickly went serious again. "But there is something I need to tell you."

Yumi tightened her hand around his urging him to continue but he remained silent. "Go ahead, Tokiya, tell me."

He took in a deep breath this time though he kept his eyes away from her. "You know how I told you I'm Hayato's twin brother?" Yumi nodded. "Well, that's not true. I _am _Hayato." He closed his eyes waiting for her to become angry, but when nothing happened he looked up at her.

Yumi smiled. "I know."

Tokiya shook his head in surprise. "Wait, what? You knew? How?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot? A lot of your fans, or in my case enemies, couldn't help but notice that Hayato fell off the map at the same time Tokiya of STARISH was raising, but when I met you as Tokiya you felt real to me. The reason I hated Hayato was that I could tell he was faking his smiles and laughs. Hayato pissed me off, but when I met you, you were so broody and when you did smile I could tell it was real, the same with your laughs."

Tokiya stared at Yumi in shock. He couldn't believe it. She had known this whole time and still went on a date with him. It made him feel so happy. He released her hands from his as Jake returned with their food and placed it on the table.

"Is everything going ok?" Jake asked.

"Everything's great." Tokiya answered.

"Good, just yell if you need anything." Jake turned and left again.

Yumi smiled as they both began to eat their food. She nibbled on her salad for a bit then began to eat the chicken. It was delicious. She had never eaten something so fancy. After they ate and had a little small talk they decided to leave. Tokiya paid and they stepped outside. Yumi looked down at her phone for the time. "It's one pm."

Tokiya took Yumi's hand in his as they walked down the street. "Wow, this morning flew by kind of fast. We should get back to the school. I've got something to do anyway."

"Oh, and what's that?"Yumi asked.

Tokiya pulled out his phone and showed her the pictures he took of Otoya earlier that morning. "I need to get these to Haruka and the other guys."

Yumi laughed. "That's awesome. Let's do it."

They continued on their walk back to the school as they discussed the best way to get the picture around and how much they couldn't wait to see Otoya's face when he found out. When they arrived at the gate Tokiya released Yumi's hand knowing they couldn't hold hands at school. They walked in acting as though nothing had happened.

**AN: The picture thing with Otoya was not originally part of my plan for this chapter but after I started typing I just couldn't help myself. That's just how I see Otoya. Also their waiter Jake was based off a character of mine in another FanFic I have started writing. It's a Wolf's Rain FanFic. And as I was writing my W.R. FanFic I quickly fell in love with Jake but he's only going to be in it for 2 chapters which made me sad so I randomly put him in here as well ^_^ Haha! Anyway, I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter. My small town is having a fair and I've been busy with that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be on Hikari and Syo again. Hint, Hint: A certain twin will be introduced xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**UtaPri Chapter 12**

Syo stretched as he walked through the garden. It was a chilly morning and the dew was still on the flowers. He liked coming out here early but the last few days he had been getting up earlier than usual. It didn't help that he had also been staying up late as well.

He arrived at the clearing where he loved to practice and relax. The tree to the left of the clearing offered shade and a nice place to rest.

There weren't any classes for the day so Syo had made plans with Hikari. She wanted him to give her a few lessons on karate. Syo agreed instantly. He enjoyed hanging out with Hikari. He found her views to be interesting and they shared the same interest in dancing too.

Syo wasn't expecting Hikari to be there until about nine and it was only seven, but he had wanted to warm up and make sure he was at the top of his game. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of her.

He threw his duffle bag next to the tree and started his warm ups, but found himself getting out of breath faster than usual. He sat down under the tree panting. His head was spinning a bit. He looked at his watch. It was only 7:45.

He sighed. He usually could go an hour and a half before getting like this.

After a moment he stood up. He had to be ready when Hikari came. He took a step away from the tree then he fell to his knees holding his chest. "Not here. Please..."

Syo turned and grabbed his bag. He ripped it open and started digging through it. Where are my meds, Syo thought. They should be in here.

He winced as the pain got worse. He reached into a small side pocket and found his pill bottle and quickly took out two pills. He took a drink of water and swallowed the pills. He closed his eyes and tried to stay calm.

"I... should call... Natsuki..." Syo reached for his phone, but was having difficulty keeping a hold of it because his hands were shaking. He was about to click on Natsuki's name when he received an incoming call.

Syo felt a smile spread across his face as Hikari's name came up with the picture he had taken of her while she was focused on writing in her notebook. He slid his finger over the 'ignore' button. If he answered she'd only worry.

His chest pains where growing and before he could manage to call Natsuki, he lost consciousness.

Hikari put her phone in her pocket and left her dorm. She had tried to call Syo to see if maybe he was already practicing, but he didn't answer. In her head it meant he was either still asleep or practicing.

She walked down the hallway that lead to the garden. She was really happy that Syo had asked her if she wanted to hang out today. Hikari decided to ask him to teach her some moves.

Hikari wouldn't dare tell Syo, but she had a few drawings of him in her notebook. She loved the way he moved. He was fluid in his movements.

Hikari stepped out into the cool air. It was a beautiful day. She knew she was an hour early for her plans with Syo but she was excited. She couldn't remember being this excited since her mom had given Hikari her ring. The ring had belong to her grandmother and then to her mom and now to her.

She walked down the path to the clearing. As she got closer she could see Syo lying down under the tree. "Hey, Syo!" She waved. "You taking a break?"

Hikari slowly dropped her hand as she got closer. Why hadn't Syo waved and why was his bag dumped everywhere? She began to get nervous as she got closer to Syo and noticed he was pale and shaking.

"Syo!" Hikari ran up to him and rolled him onto his back. He didn't seem to be conscious. "Syo! Please, wake up!"

Syo's eyes slowly opened, but they looked unfocused and fuzzy. "Hikari...? What-" Syo winced and grabbed his chest.

"Syo! What's wrong? Is it your chest?" She watched as Syo clutched his chest finding it difficult to speak. He pointed at his phone and Hikari grabbed it. "What about your phone?"

"Na-Natsuki..." Hikari nodded and quickly called Natsuki.

"Moshi, moshi, Syo! Good timing on the call. I just bought a new outfit that I want you to try on and-"

"Natsuki!" Hikari interrupted him.

"Hikari? Why do you have Syo's cell phone?"

"Something's wrong with Syo! He keeps clutching his chest!"

There was a moments pause before Natsuki spoke again. "Did he take his medication?"

Hikari was surprised by the seriousness in Natsuki's voice. Hikari looked down Syo. "Did you take your medication?"

Syo noded. "It didn't... work..."

Hikari turned her attention back to Natsuki who was still on the phone. "He says it didn't work."

She heard movement on the other side of the side and the sound of a door slamming. "Where are you?"

"We're at the clearing in the garden by the big oak tree."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes. I'll call for an ambulance on my way." Hikari didn't have a chance to answer before Natsuki had hung up. She put the phone down and took a look at Syo. He was getting paler and he would wince when the pain got bad.

Hikari could feel the panic rise inside her. It's just like with Akira, her younger brother. She had been in many situations just like this with Akira.

Her thoughts got interrupted by Natsuki running into the clearing. "Hikari!"

"Natsuki." Hikari stood to get out of the way so Natsuki could get to Syo.

He knelt down beside Syo. "Is help coming?"

Natsuki nodded as he picked Syo up gently. "We need to get him to the front gate. Will you get his stuff?"

"Of course." Hikari quickly shoved everything into Syo's bag and his cell phone into her pocket along with hers. She followed Natsuki to the front gate just as the ambulance arrived.

The medics had Natsuki put Syo on a gurney and put him in the back as they took off down the road. Hikari stood and stared in the direction of the ambulance long after it was out of sight. "...kari... Hikari?"

Hikari shook her head. She hadn't heard Natsuki call her name. "Yes?"

Natsuki smiled. "Want to come with me to the hospital? I think it would make Syo happy if you were there."

She looked down thinking about it. It was tempting. "Ok. I'm going to call Yumi and have her inform the others."

Natsuki nodded. "I'll call a cab."

They both made their calls and after they waited a few moments the cab arrived. The ride to the hospital was tense and quiet. Hikari had questions but couldn't find the words. Her mind was too focused on Syo and what might be awaiting them at the hospital. Or what won't be.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So I realized the last chapter I posted was in a different format than the pervious chapters. This is because the format I'm doing for my Uta No Prince Sama fanfic and my other fanfic for Wolf's Rain are different and I confused one for the other so I apologize. Also thanks so much guys for reading my story! Please keep the reviews coming. I love getting feedback from you guys on things I should continue doing and things I should fix. Please enjoy chapter 13! ^_^**

**Chapter 13**

Hikari waited with Natsuki outside the emergency room for news on Syo. It had been an hour since she had found Syo and half of that time had been spent at the hospital. Nurses came and went, but never stopped to give them news. Hikari was leaning against the wall while Natsuki paced up and down the hallway. The hospital was an all-too familiar place for Hikari, which helped her keep her nerves in check, unlike Natsuki.

"Are you going to explain what's going on?" Hikari asked, making Natsuki stop and face her.

Natsuki sighed and stood beside Hikari. "Syo didn't want people to know about it, but there's no hiding it from you at this point. Syo was born with a weak heart. He takes medication to help his heart deal with the strain of normal day activities, but he has a bad habit of pushing himself beyond his limits. Normally he's fine, but he's been lacking in rest recently, coming home late and getting up early." Hikari couldn't believe it. She knew she was the reason he had been going home late. They had been having dinner together for the last week and afterwards she would tell him about the story she had been working on and he would give his opinion on it and help with the plot line sometimes. "I'm his roommate and best friend, I should have noticed he was pushing himself!"

Hikari felt a pang of guilt at Natsuki's words. It was her fault, but he was blaming himself. "Why didn't Syo want anyone to know about his condition?"

"Because when he was born he was told he wasn't going to live past 12. I mean, can you imagine being a kid and being told you'll die before you ever hit puberty?" Natsuki looked upset as he continued. "People would look down on him saying 'Oh, poor child' and 'He won't live to graduate, or to marry and experience love'. He got so sick of those people and their lingering eyes of pity. He has amazed the doctors by staying alive this long without surgery."

Hikari nodded, taking in what she had just learned. Natsuki went back to pacing and after a few minutes of thinking Hikari stopped Natsuki's pacing once again. "Why don't we go on a walk? The food here isn't too bad."

Natsuki smiled. "Sounds good. Plus, it'll help time pass by faster."

Hikari led Natsuki down to the lower level to the cafeteria, which was packed with people. They each grabbed a tray and got in line to wait for food. After about 15 minutes of waiting they finally had their food and found an empty table. "The food smells delicious." Natsuki pointed out.

"Doesn't it? Their hot chocolate in the winter is the best." Hikari smiled as she took a bit of her salad.

Natsuki was curious on how she knew so much about the hospital, but was afraid to ask. They ate as they each contributed to a little small talk here and there. After they finished their meals they stood to leave.

"Hikari?" Hikari heard her name being called as she and Natsuki were leaving the cafeteria. She turned to see a tall slender woman walking toward them. The woman's brown hair was up in a messy ponytail and her green eyes had dark circles under them.

"M-Mom?" The woman hugged Hikari. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" The woman pulled away to look at her daughter. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. A friend of mine has a heart condition and collapsed. Natsuki and I are waiting for news about him." Natsuki offered the woman his hand.

"Oh, hello, Natsuki. You can call me Sumiko." Sumiko took his hand and shook it. She then turned her attention to Hikari.

"Mom, why are you here? Where's Akira?" Hikari could feel her stomach turning.

Sumiko looked down at the floor. "Akira had a really bad attack. He's not doing so well."

Hikari stumbled backwards. "Akira…" Her head was spinning. First Syo collapsed and now her little brother was also in the hospital. She felt her knees buckle underneath herself. She closed her eyes and felt herself fall. She was surprised when she was caught by a pair of strong arms. She opened her eyes to find Natsuki.

"You ok, Hikari?" Natsuki looked worried and so did her mother.

"Yeah, I think I was just a bit surprised. That's all." She shook her head and stood, Natsuki kept a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "What's his room number?"

"Room number 109." Sumiko stepped forward and pulled Hikari into a hug. "He'll be fine. He always is. Now I need to go. My boss needs me back at work. It makes me feel better that you're here now." She released her daughter and turned to walk away. "Love you."

"Yeah, love you too." Hikari stood there a moment. Natsuki watched her, trying to tell if she was ok.

"Hikari? You ok?"

Hikari turned her head to face him and nodded. "I need to go see my brother."

"Of course, and I'll come with, alright?" Natsuki finally removed his hand from her shoulder. She seemed more stable now.

"That's fine." Hikari turned and started their search for room 109. They ended up having to ask the front desk for help and a nurse came to show them to the room.

"I'm Reina. I've been looking after your brother for the last few hours." The nurse offered her hand to Hikari.

"Hours?" Hikari took the woman's hand shaking it.

"Yes. Your brother came in at about four am this morning." The nurse led them to the room, but stopped before going in. "He's been asleep for most of the time and he has an oxygen mask on and an I.V. in."

Hikari nodded and the nurse opened the door, stepping out of the way so Hikari and Natsuki could go in. Hikari felt her stomach drop as she looked at her brother sleeping on the bed. She rushed to his side taking his hand. He looked horrible. His skin was pale and circles were under his eyes. "A-Akira? It's Hikari, your sister. I'm here next to you, alright?" She felt the stinging in her eyes as the threat of tears made itself known. He wasn't responding to her.

Natsuki looked at the boy in the bed. Hikari had said he was 14, but he looked so small and frail. Hikari's shoulders had begun to shake as she tried to fight the urge to cry. Natsuki wasn't sure what he should do. He should comfort her, but he knew Syo had a thing for her and was a little scared to get too close to her.

He shook his head. Now's not the time to be worrying about himself. He put a hand on Hikari's shoulder. "You don't need to hold it in for me."

"I know, but do you think you could go see if there's any news on Syo yet?" Hikari's voice was soft and full of emotion.

"Of course. Call me if you need anything." He patted her shoulder then turned and left, leaving Hikari alone with her brother. She squeezed his hand as she turned it so the back of his hand was to her forehead. This was a scene she should be used to being a part of.

Akira was a sick and weak boy. His immune system was slim to non-existent and on top of that he had asthma. He couldn't do what other kids could do. Daily tasks presented a challenge of its own which made running and playing with kids his age difficult. He had to be home schooled due to the fact he was sick so often and that he always pushed himself to play with the kids which only made his condition worse. He didn't have many opportunities to make friends with people his own age. The only people he knew were Hikari, their mom, and the nurses and doctors that took care of him.

Hikari felt the tears run down her cheek as her mind went to Syo's condition. She wasn't sure she could handle the stress of loving two people whose health was this unstable. Hikari shook her head. _No,_ she thought, _I don't love Syo! I don't!_

The hand she was holding so tightly began to squeeze back. Hikari looked up to see Akira's green eyes open and a small weak smile slowly appear.

"Hey, big sis, you came."

"Of course I did, you dork." Hikari shot back quickly recovering. "So what crazy thing were you doing this time?"

Akira's smile faded and his eyes fell. "Nothing much."

"You're lying to me." Hikari put her hands on her hips and gave Akira a stern look.

Akira clenched his hands into fists. "You're only two years older than me so stop acting like you're Mom!"

Hikari was surprised by the sudden outburst. Akira was usually a shy kid. He rarely rose his voice. "Look, I'm sorry Akira, but after Dad left us you and I promised we wouldn't lie to each other like Dad did to Mom, right? So please tell me."

Akira looked nervous which only made Hikari more nervous. What was he doing that had him so scared to tell Hikari. "I-I was trying to find your school."

Hikari straightened up a bit. "What?"

"You have been gone for almost 3 weeks now! You only called once per week and you didn't come to visit like you said you would." Akira's voice was shaky. "Mom was at work and the tutor had quit a few days ago so it was just me at home. I was bored so I thought I would go visit you, but it got really hot and humid out. I don't really remember what happened, but I blacked out and when I woke up I was here." Akira started coughing and Hikari pressed the nurse's call button. He was really pale and the coughing was getting worse.

After a moment the nurse came in and pushed Hikari out of the way get a shot ready and injecting it into the IV line that was hooked to Akira's right arm. Akira quickly fell asleep as the medication kicked in. "Is he going to be ok?" Hikari asked as the nurse turned to leave.

She smiled. "He'll be fine, but he needs to rest. Please don't get him so worked up again." Hikari nodded and the nurse left. She pulled a chair up next to Akira's bed and sat down. Both Akira and Syo were here because of her. This was all her fault.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: It's midnight and I'm wide wake! Woo! I guess I'll right : P lol. Oooo! Anyone out there a X-Men fan? I just watched the new Wolverine movie. It was sooo good. Logan's still a smartass, haha! Anywho, here's chapter 14! ^_^**

**PS: I know it's a little late but I just want to make sure everyone knows I am NOT making any profit from this story. It's purely for entertainment purposes only. Also I don't own the show or the characters.**

**PSS: My internet had been done which is why its had taken so long to get this up. This chapter has actually been done for about a week now but i havent been able to post it till now. Iz very sorry.**

**Chapter 14**

Kimiko practically ran into the hospital. Natsuki had texted her and told her to go to the hospital. She didn't know what was wrong and she was scared something had happened to him. She saw him sitting in the corner of the waiting room with his elbows on his knees and his hands together. She called out to him, but he just continued to stare at the floor. She gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Suki?"

Natsuki looked up at her and quickly stood and pulled her into his arms. "Kimiko!"

Kimiko was shocked. "Na-Nasuki, what's wrong?" She was scared at what he would say. His whole body was shaking.

"It's Syo. He's in a coma." Natsuki's voice was soft and shaky.

Kimiko felt a chill run through her and pulled away from Natsuki, looking him in the eye. "Let's sit down and you can tell me what happened."

Natsuki nodded and the two sat down side by side and Natsuki told her exactly what he had told Hikari earlier. "This is the worst it's been since he was a kid. They said he's still unstable and won't be out of the woods until he wakes up and that's only _**if **_he wakes up." Natsuki was shaking again and Kimiko put her hand on his.

"Syo will be fine, Natsuki, you'll see." Kimiko tried to reassure him, but he pulled away.

"Syo's the closest thing I have to a brother. I can't lose him! I'm scared to death he won't wake up again. I never thought I'd have to deal with this again."

Kimiko was surprised to see tears streaming down Natsuki's face. Her heart ached for him and she wrapped her arms around him. "It's ok. I'm here for you Natsuki, just like you were there for me."

Natsuki looked up. Kimiko's hair was tied back with a purple ribbon that matched the purple shirt she wore that had low shoulders. The outfit was finished with a pair of normal blue jeans and shoes.

"You're so adorable, Kimi." Natsuki put his hand behind her head closing the distance between them.

Kimiko could feel her heart beating faster and faster as their lips got closer and closer till they eventually met. Natsuki didn't push into the kiss too much knowing it might scare someone as timid as Kimiko was.

He released her head and was happy to find she didn't pull away. After a moment the two pulled away and Kimiko's face instantly turned red. "Oh my."

Natsuki laughed. "You're just too cute Kimi! You're really good at getting my mind off things and clearing up my thoughts and you're right. Syo will be fine! The power of positive thinking, right?"

This time Kimiko laughed. "Oh, Suki." They sat there for awhile just enjoying each other's company when Otoya and Haruka came in through the front door. Otoya spotted them and tugged Haruka toward where they were sitting.

"Natsuki, how's Syo?" Haruka asked as they sat down in chairs across from Natsuki and Kimiko.

Natsuki shook his head. "He still hasn't woken up. Who else is coming?"

"Everyone," Otoya answered. "After you called and told me everything I called Masato, Ren, and Tokiya. They said they'd call the other girls and get here ASAP." Otoya looked around. "Is it true that Hikari's little brother is here too?"

Natsuki nodded. "I guess he has asthma and a really weak constitution. He's not doing so well either."

Haruka looked down sadly. "Poor Hikari. She must be so stressed. How's she doing?"

Natsuki shook his head again. "I don't know. She won't leave her brother's side and when I do go in there to talk to her she'll either give me one word answers or just ignore me all together."

Kimiko tightened her grip on Natsuki's hand. "Maybe we should all go poke our heads in and say hi."

Natsuki nodded. "Why don't you guys go and I'll stay here for when the other's arrive. She's in room 109, right down that hallway. Then turn right, it'll be on the left hand side."

Otoya nodded and they got up and headed in that direction, leaving Natsuki alone in the waiting room.

Haruka was the first to enter the room. She saw Hikari asleep with her head rested on the side of the bed. Haruka walked up and gently shook her while Otoya and Kimiko walked in. "Hikari, sweetie, wake up."

Hikari stirred and slowly sat up opening her eyes sleepily. "Haruka?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, Otoya and Kimiko are here too." She motioned toward them, but all Hikari did was turn to face the boy resting in the bed and grabbing his hand. "Hikari talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Hikari's voice was cold and tired.

"Where are your parents? Shouldn't they be here?" Haruka pushed. She was going to get Hikari to talk.

"Mom went home."

Haruka looked back at Otoya who motioned for her to continue. "What about your dad? Where's he?"

"Don't know."

"What's that mean?" Haruka was getting angry. Now was no time for some pity party.

"I don't know. He left in the middle of the night years ago leaving a note about some other woman and something about not wanting kids." A tear streamed down her face.

Haruka was a little surprised by the sudden turn of events. Hikari was dealing with a lot more than just a sick brother. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, my mom was too," Hikari continued. "She cried for days. She doesn't know I know she cried. She only did it when she was in the shower. She thought the running water would drown out her sobs, but it didn't. I heard it all." Hikari pulled her knees to her chest. "My mom and my brother are all I have. When I left they were so sad. I told them I would call and come back to visit, but I got distracted by all the fun I was having and only managed to call a few times and I never visited." The tears were coming out in a steady stream now. "So my idiot brother here decided it was a good idea to come to me, but he got lost and his body couldn't handle the strain. He collapsed on the street and got sick. Some guy found him and called an ambulance. He's here because _**I **_didn't keep my promise." She wiped away some tears but they were quickly replaced by fresh ones.

Haruka looked back at Otoya and Kimiko who just stared back in shock. Otoya stepped forward. "It's not your-"

"Yes it is!" Hikari snapped. "Both Akira and Syo!"

Otoya stopped. "What do you mean Syo was your fault? Syo's in here because of his condition not you."

"But I'm the reason he pushed himself. I'm the reason his body was pushed beyond its limits. He stayed out late to help with my story and got up early to practice since he couldn't do it in the evening anymore." Hikari sobbed into her hands. "It's my fault, both of them."

Otoya couldn't find the words to say and was pushed aside by Kimiko who stepped in front of Hikari. "Hikari." They were all surprised by the forcefulness in Kimiko's voice. Hikari looked up. "Do you know that Syo had a heart condition?"

Hikari shook her head. "No."

"Then how could it have been your fault. He knew he was limited but_ he _decided to push it. It was _his _choice. Do you understand me?"

Hikari nodded still surprised by Kimiko's actions. Kimiko sighed. "Good. I can't say I understand what you're going through. My family isn't really close, but when it comes to blaming yourself I'm a pro." Kimiko smiled trying to cheer Hikari up. "I used to blame myself for my parents' divorce. I told myself if I wasn't here they'd still be together, but someone told me that was wrong. Look, you can't blame yourself for these things. Bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it but try to turn it around." Kimiko offered a hand to Hikari. "Why don't we go wait for the others?"

Hikari hesitated but took Kimiko's hand and followed them out to the waiting room. Natsuki physically relaxed when he saw Hikari. "I'm glad you're ok, Hikari."

"Sorry I worried you." Hikari apologized softly.

"No problem." Natsuki smiled. "Just glad you're back to normal."

Just then the door opened and Ren, Jun, Tokiya, Yumi, Masato, and Mai all came walking in. Otoya waved them over and they went to the corner of the waiting room and they all sat in a circle and shared news about what all was going on.

Mai wrapped her arm through Masato's arm and buried her face into his shoulder. "This is all terrible and sad."

Masato comforted Mai by running his hand through her long light blue hair. "It'll be ok."

"Yeah," Ren stood up. "We all know Syo's too stubborn to stay down for too long. He craves attention too much."

The girls giggled and Ren smiled. He was trying to cheer everyone up. They started talking about other things trying to get their minds off what was going on. They joked about school and talked about plans for the future. Natsuki was in the middle of telling a story about Syo when they were kids when the doctor walked in. He walked up to the group and greeted them. "I'm Dr. Shiyama. I have news on Syo."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I have returned after being gone for ages. I'm sorry guys, but my computer is currently out of commission and I now need to go to the Public Library to do any typing. xP It's a pain but oh well. I'll try to continue posting as often as possible.**

**Chapter 15**

The doctor walked up to them holding a clipboard in hand. He offered his hand to Natsuki, who took it. "I'm Dr. Shiyama. I just wanted to let you guys know the patient has finally regained consciousness and is doing well, though he is still tired and feeling a little sore."

Hikari felt like melting at that moment. Syo was going to be ok. She looked at the others who all looked just as happy as she was. Natsuki seemed to relax instantly. "That's great doctor. Can we go see him?"

Dr. Shiyama seemed to hesitate at this question. "I suppose it'd be ok, but please be quiet and try not excite him too much."

Jun playfully elbowed Hikari in the side. "Here that? We can't excite him guess that means you can't go in." Jun winked.

Hikari blushed. "Jun!" The others laughed as they followed the doctor down the hallway. They passed several other rooms as they drew closer to Syo's room. The doctor opened the door and stepped out of the way. "Please call if anything happens." Dr. Shiyama walked down the hall.

Hikari was the first to enter. Syo looked up and smiled. "Hey, there beautiful."

Natsuki quickly pushed passed Hikari to Syo's side. "Syo Kurusu! You had me worried sick!" Natsuki wacked Syo on his head making Syo cry out.

"Ow! What the heck? You can't hit a man in the hospital."

"Oh, yes I can if he's in the hospital due to his own stupidity!" Natsuki countered, stepping back as Otoya and Haruka walked in followed by the others.

Otoya waved. "Hey, man."

"Hey, Otoya." Syo waved back as Haruka walked up and hugged him.

"You feeling ok?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, I could run a marathon," Syo joked.

Natsuki wacked Syo on the head again. "You better not!"

The room erupted in laughter and eventually Ren and Tokiya worked their way passed Natsuki and gave Syo a hard time about causing so much trouble. Hikari sunk into the background hoping not to be noticed. It was her fault Syo was in here in the first place. He was really pale and that scared her. She stared at her shoes following the stitch lines.

A sudden hand on her shoulder made her jump. Mai looked at her worryingly. "You ok, Hikari?"

Hikari nodded. "Yeah, just got lost in thought."

Masato looked at her over Mai's head. "It's not your fault." Hikari looked at him questioningly. How had he known that was what was bothering her? "It's not."

Syo looked over then. "Hey, Hikari, you're being quiet is something wrong?"

Hikari shook her head. "I'm fine, just tired. Between you and my brother my nerves are fried." She laughed though she knew it wasn't funny.

Syo looked confused. "Brother?"

Tokiya nodded. "Yeah, her little brother was admitted here earlier this morning as well."

Kimiko put a hand on Hikari's shoulder. "You've had a lot to deal with. Why don't you go back to the school and take a nap." Hikari quickly shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because," Hikari's voice was soft and barely audible.

Everyone in the room looked around at each other concerned. Syo sighed. "Hikari, come here." He patted on the spot next to him. Hikari slowly walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. Syo took her hands in his and kissed them making her blush. "I'm not in here because of you."

Hikari mentally slapped herself for being so easy to read. "Yes it is. I should have noticed something wasn't right."

Syo laughed. "If you had noticed then I would have been shocked. I've profected faking well. I've done it since I was a kid. Ask Natsuki."

Hikari looked over at him and he smiled and nodded.

"See, so it's not your fault so please don't blame yourself, alright? I'm an idiot, it comes with the package."

Hikari giggled. "Alright." She leaned down and was about to kiss him when the door to the room flew open and a flash of blonde flew past them all and pushed Hikari off the bed. She fell on her butt. "Ow!"

Ren offered her and hand and helped her up. She turned to see what jerk just shoved her aside and found the person hugging Syo, but what was weirder was that the person hugging Syo looked just like Syo. Hikari was officially confused. "What's going on?"

"Syo, you idiot! I've told you at least a thousand times to make sure you don't push yourself this hard. I knew you shouldn't have gone to that school." The blonde boy ranted ignoring Hikari's question.

"Calm down, Kaoru. Look, I'm sorry, but could you please get off? You're making it hard to breath." Syo said pulling Kaoru off.

Kaoru wiped away a tear. "You know what I think happened? I think I took all the IQ points when we were in the womb cause no normal person is this stupid. If you're not feeling well you rest. It's not a hard concept, try learning it."

Syo laughed then noticed the girl's confused stares. "Oh, right. Guys this is my twin brother Kaoru."

Hikari stared in shock. "You never said you had a twin."

Syo shrugged. "It never came up." He pated Kaoru on the head. "He doesn't really approve of me being an idol. He's worried I'll over work myself."

Kaoru was quick to retort. "Ant you did! Look at you. Pale as paper and sitting in a hospital."

Syo laughed. "I can't deny that, but me being an idol isn't what caused me to be here."

The younger twin looked confused at this comment. "What do you mean?" Kaoru scratched his head as he tried to think of what else would push Syo this far.

Hikari was tired of being ignored and cleared her throat to get Syo's attention. "Look, you need to rest. I have a lot to tell you about that story I was working on and you owe me a make-up date for this morning," she teased.

Kaoru jumped his face barely an inch from Hikari's face. "It was her wasn't it Syo? You pushed yourself trying to impress this girl, right?"

Hikari felt her heart break at Kaoru's words. She knows he probably didn't mean it to hurt as much as it did, but hearing someone actually state it was her fault hurt worse than when she blamed herself. Hikari felt her shoulders begin to shake as the raw emotions were drug up. She took a step back as Syo grabbed Kaoru's wrist pulling him away from Hikari.

"It was not Hikari's fault Kaoru." Syo's voice was strong and stern even Kaoru seemed surprised by this new serious Syo. "Please, don't blame her. It was my own fault for ignoring my limits."

"He's right." Otoya agreed.

Ren nodded as Natsuki stepped up. "Yeah Syo is an idiot." The girls giggled and also nodded in agreement.

Syo sighed. "Gee, thanks guys. That was sooo helpful." Syo put extra emphases on the tone of sarcasm in his voice.

Kaoru laughed. "Alright I get it." He gave a slight bow to Hikari. "I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to insult you Miss…"

"Sato." Hikari giggled a little at the sight of someone bowing to her.

Kaoru straightened up. "Sato? Hikari Sato?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Are you related to Akira Sato?"

"Yeah," Hikari was a little surprised Kaoru knew her brother, "I'm his older sister. How do you know my little brother?"

Kaoru smiled. "I'm a doctor in training here. I was put in charge of caring for your brother."

Syo laughed. "What a small world."

"Yeah," Natsuki agreed. "Anyway we should head back to the school and let Syo rest."

Masato and the others nodded and said their goodbyes as they left. Hikari stayed behind since she was still worried about her brother. "Kaoru?"

The young twin looked up from the conversation he had been having with his twin. "Yes?"

"Will Akira be ok? I mean I've never seen him this bad before." Hikari found herself staring at the ground nervously.

Kaoru put a hand on Hikari's shoulder. "He'll be just fine in a day or two, I promise. Now I have some stuff I need to do so please watch over my brother for a moment.

Hikari nodded as Kaoru got up and left. She gently sat down on the side of Syo's bed. He smiled up at her. "Hey, exciting day, right?"

"Exciting's not the word I would use to describe today," Hikari said running a hand through his blonde hair. "I think this might be the first time I've seen you without a fedora on."

Syo shrugged. "What can I say I'm a hat kind of guy." Hikari giggled making Syo smile more. He love the sound of her laugh. It was soft and beautiful. "Hikari?"

She stopped and looked down. "Yes?" Suddenly Syo slid his hand behind her head and started pulling her toward him. She blushed as she realized he was going to kiss her. Hikari could feel her heart beating faster and faster. They were just about to kiss when she tilted her head the wrong way causing the two of them to bump noses. Syo pulled back.

"Ow, I always knew you had a hard head, but come on. What's your head made out of, lead?" He teased.

Hikari blushed turning her face down. "I-I'm sorry."

Syo laughed as he kissed her forehead. "It's fine. I still love you."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So last chapter ended with a cute moment between Hikari and Syo. If you can't tell they're my favorite couple. I love Syo which kind of already gave them the advantage over the others. Anywho, last chapter you also meet Syo's twin brother Kaoru, whom I also love, and I'm just going to apologize now, idk if it will come up this chapter or not but I do plan on having a small LIME yaoi relationship in here between Kaoru and Akira, Hikari's younger brother. Anywho (again -_- I'm so easily distracted), here's chapter 16.**

**Chapter 16**

Hikari paced the lobby, her heart pounding about a mile a minute. Ok, so maybe running out wasn't that best way to respond to an incredibly cute guy confessing his love for you, but what was she supposed to do? It was so sudden she thought her heart was going to pop right out of her chest. Syo's last words rang in her head. _I still love you…_

Who did he think he was confessing like that to her when she was the reason he was here? And what did he mean by still?

Hikari shook her head trying to clear it. She looked at the clock. It was 6:47pm. After debating whether to go to the cafeteria for food or head to see Akira she walked down the hallway toward her brother's room. When she arrived in the room Akira was sitting on the edge of the bed with his shirt of and Kaoru listening to his heart.

"Oh, hey, Hikari," Akira smiled as he noticed his sister standing in the doorway.

"Akira, I need you to stay quiet," Kaoru scolded.

Hikari smiled as Akira pouted. She was happy to see that he was awake and appeared to be stronger as well. Hikari stood and waited for Kaoru to finish his work before she stepped up and offered her hand to him. "Hey, Kaoru thanks for looking after my little brother."

Kaoru chuckled as he shook Hikari's hand. "It's kind of my job."

"I know, but still, I'm glad it's you." Hikari smiled and turned to look down at Akira who had pulled on her sleeve. "What?"

"He's only 2 years older than me and he's already a doctor." Akira smiled.

"In training," Kaoru quickly added. "I haven't graduated yet."

Hikari giggled. "Akira, you should rest, now put your shirt back on and lay down." Akira frowned but did as he was told as Hikari turned back to Kaoru. "Hey, about your brother…" Hikari blushed a little.

"Yeah? What about him?"

"Could you pass him a message for me?"

Kaoru looked at her quizzically. "Why?"

"Please!" Hikari begged.

"Alright, alright. What is it?"

Hikari took in a deep breath. "All I need you to tell him is 'it's mutual'."

Kaoru nodded. "'Its mutual', got it!" He turned to leave. "Oh yeah, by the way, I'll be back every two hours to do a check on him." Hikari nodded as Kaoru left the room. She sat in the chair beside Akira's bed as he pulled the covers up. "How ya feelin'?"

Akira shrugged. "Bored out of my mind, but other than that, great."

Hikari laughed. "I'll call home and tell mom to grab some of your manga then and maybe I'll let you play on my DS if you're good."

Akira scoffed at this and crossed his arms. "Since when have I ever been anything but good?"

"Well, good boys don't end up in the hospital for doing stupid crap like going out on one of the hottest days this year when he knows he can't handle it."

Akira winced at his sister's words. She was right. Because of him they'll have more medical bills and Hikari might have to get more hours down at the Cat's Eye Café **((10 brownie points to anyone who can tell me what anime I'm referencing with the Cat's Eye Café! ^_^ I'm excited to see if anyone will know))**. Akira sighed. "I'm sorry, Hikari."

Hikari bent down and kissed Akira on the forehead. "Don't worry about it. I was only teasing." She hadn't meant for him to take it so seriously. "Now, try to get some more sleep."

"Alright." Akira closed his eyes and it didn't take long before he was snoring.

-Kaoru walked into his brother's room and plopped down in the chair next to his bed. "Syo, why do people have to be sick?"

Syo sighed as he looked up from the magazine he had been reading. "I don't know Kaoru, ask the germs."

"Haha, very funny." Kaoru responded with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, don't ask stupid questions then." Syo tossed the magazine aside.

"Oh," Kaoru sat up, "I forgot. Hikari had a message she wanted me to pass along to you."

Syo felt his stomach knot. He had let his feelings slip and her response was to run out the room like she had just found out he had the plague or something. If this was something she couldn't even tell him in person, does he really want to know what it is?

Kaoru noticed Syo's tension and laughed. "Calm down Syo. I haven't seen you this nervous since you asked that one girl out in the 4th grade." Kaoru stopped laughing as he noticed Syo tense even more. "Oh. My. God."

Syo blushed and looked down. He was nervous enough he didn't think he could handle getting teased by his brother.

Kaoru laughed. "Now it makes sense. I was a little curious on what she meant by 'its mutual'!"

Syo's eyes widened at Kaoru's words. "It's mutual'?" Syo could feel his heart pounding faster and faster. "Do you think that means she returns the feelings?"

"Of course it does, you idiot." Kaoru smiled. "And when you two go off and make little musical babies I'll be there for you an-" Kaoru's eye's widened as Syo winced and put a hand to his chest. "Syo!" He pushed his twin to the bed as he put his ear to Syo's chest. His heart was beating uncontrollably. "Damn it!" Kaoru quickly grabbed the nurse call button and tried to help ease Syo's pain. After several minutes passed and no one came Kaoru ran out into the hallway and looked around, but saw no one. "Shit!"

He went back into the room and looked at Syo, his face now flushed of color. "Where the hell are they?!" Kaoru grabbed the button and pressed it over and over again. After a moment a nurse came running in and took vitals. She seemed panicked and quickly called for a doctor.

When the doctor came they pushed Syo out of the way as they gave him medication. The doctor then stepped out to talk to Kaoru. "He'll be asleep for a while, Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded. "I need to go inform some people. Please find me if something happens." The doctor nodded as Kaoru quickly walked down the hallway and turned a corner.

-Hikari watched her brother sleep, he seemed so peaceful. She ran a hand through his hair and remembered the last time he had been here. It was about a month and a half ago and she had taken him out for a walk. She only took her eyes off him for a few minutes but he had taken off running after a cat. Hikari found him collapsed a few moments later, but after an hour or two he was back to normal. He was never this bad before and it worried her that he might be getting worse.

She sighed as her head began to pound. Her eyelids left so heavy but she couldn't sleep yet. She refused. She put her head back and tried to focus on staying awake when Kaoru came in. She looked at the clock. "It hasn't been two hours yet." Hikari pointed out.

"I know, this is about Syo."

Hikari looked at Kaoru startled. "Why? What's wrong with him?"

Kaoru ran a hand through his hair. "His heart acted up again. They drugged him and said he'd be out for a while. I thought you would want to know."

Hikari felt like her throat had tightened up and couldn't seem to find the right words. "Will he be ok?"

"Yeah, he should be fine, but I still have work to do and I don't want to leave him alone. Do you think you could watch him for a little bit."

Hikari hesitated as she looked back at her brother. Akira was stable and should be fine. Right now Syo needed her more. She nodded. "Alright."

"Great," Kaoru sighed. "I'm going to get back to work then." Kaoru smiled and walked off as Hikari stood up kissing Akira's forehead before heading toward Syo's room.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Ok, so I'm a senior this year and thinking about my future, which, let's face it will be full of anime and manga, and where I want to go to college and want I classes I want to take in college. After constant bugging from the man who help with the creating of me I sat down and gave it some serious thought and decided my to go to college for bakery. I have anyways love baking and its something that reminds me of stuff I used to do with my mom who passed away last year. I found an Art Institute in Kansas City which has course that would be perfect for me, but my dad instantly shot it down saying it was to far away. WTF?! First he doesn't shut up about how I need to figure out what I want to do and where I want to go and I do it and he shoots it down? Ugh! Being a senior with a father suffering from empty-nest-syndrome is a terrible thing….**

**Anywho, sorry about that rant, here's chapter 17 ^_^**

**Chapter 17**

Syo was sound asleep when Hikari walked in. It was now late in the evening and Hikari was getting tired. She sat down in the chair next to Syo's bed with a sigh and closed her eyes as she thought about everything that had happened in the last four hours. Most of it centering around the unconscious blond lying in the bed in front of her. She smiled as she pictured him in the garden doing his karate moves while he listened to her talk about whatever was on her mind. One thing she loved about him was his ability to read her mood. He knew when she wasn't in the mood to joke around, or when to backtrack if he says and does something that annoys her. He's so sensitive to her feelings and it was the first time anything like that had happened to her.

She stood and went to the small cramped hospital bathroom. She wasn't surprised to find she looked like a mess. It hadn't even been a full 24 hours, but she was pale and her eyes blood shot. She splashed some water on her face to help her wake up. After drying her face off with a towel she returned to her seat next to Syo's bed. Hikari picked up a magazine reading about all the most resent celebrity gossip that made her laugh. She found these people to be shallow and hoped she would never turn into one of them.

After the third magazine she checked the time, 9:47pm. She stretched as Kaoru walked in. "Hey, Hikari. How's he doin'?"

She sighed. "He hasn't woken up since I've been watching him."

Kaoru stepped up to the bed placing a caring hand on Syo's head. The look of worry on Kaoru's face made Hikari feel even worse.

"You really care for your brother, don't you?" Hikari smiled.

Kaoru looked at her as if she had just made the statement the-sky-is-blue like it was a new discovery. "Well duh, he is my twin. When we were younger we were told that he wasn't going to make it passed 12." Kaoru gave a sad smile at the memory. "Needless to say my father and mother were beside themselves with worry, but Syo would just smile and say it was ok. At one point I thought maybe he hadn't realized exactly what was happening and decided to sit down with him to explain it more clearly. He just nodded and said he knew, but that just meant he'd have to live with no regrets and no limitations. He'd go out and play all day then come home and collapse, but that was how he had decided to go about handling the issue. He lived passed 12 and is now 16."

Hikari stared at Syo in awe. "He's amazing."

Kaoru looked at her. "Hmm?"

"Syo. He's amazing. Personally if I was told as a kid that I was going to die I would have cried and cried and cried. Probably would have curled up in the corner and just waited for death to come, but he fought it with every fiber of his being. I think that's amazing."

Kaoru stared for a moment then smiled. "Yeah, he is."

The next few days passed by and Syo was finally getting discharged from the hospital. Hikari helped him pack the magazines and games that he had stashed in his room to keep him entertained. "Holy mother of mess's child!"

Syo laughed as Hikari found more items stuffed behind his pillows. "What? I am a guy."

Hikari threw what she hoped was the last of his things into the third bag. "Is that all?"

Syo put him hand on his chin as he thought about it. "Did we get the stuff under the bed?"

"Yes."

"In the dresser drawers?"

"Yes."

"Under the mattre-" He quickly stopped himself before he finished and ran to the bed lifting the mattress and stuffed something under his shirt.

Hikari smiled and wagged her figure at him. "Syo Kurusu, do you have dirty magazines?"

Syo blushed as he jumped away from her shaking his head. "N-no!"

"Forgive me for not thinking that was a very convincing answer." Hikari teased. "Now, throw away whatever magazine you just stuffed up your shirt and let's get out of here."

Syo walked over to the trash can like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar then grabbed two of the bags. "Weren't you going to go say bye to your brother? He has to stay here for a while right?"

Hikari slapped herself. "Oh that's right! Ok let's go do that first then we'll leave."

Syo laughed. "Alright." He followed her out of the room and down to Akira's room. She gently knocked on the door before opening the door.

"Akira? I'm leaving." Hikari smiled as she saw Kaoru sitting in the chair next to Akira's bed laughing as Akira told him a joke.

Akira turned toward her and smiled. "Hikari!"

Hikari walked over sitting on the edge on his bed and hugging him. "Big sis has to go. Will you be alright here by yourself?"

Akira nodded and gestured toward Kaoru. "Yeah, I got Kaoru to keep my company. I'll be fine."

She laughed and kissed his head. "Alright I'm off then. See ya."

Akira and Kaoru waved as Hikari and Syo left.

"Where to milady?" Syo joked.

Hikari laughed. "Let's just get back to the school."

"OK." Syo pouted as they made their way back to the school. As they got close to the front gate they noticed their friends waiting outside. They looked way to happy for just a welcome home party. Mia ran up to Hikari and hugged her.

"Oh my God. Oh my God! This is the best day ever!"

Hikari laughed and hugged back. "What's going on?"

Natsuki quickly stepped forward. "Principle Satome just made an announcement about 10 minutes ago. You know the No-Lov-" Natsuki is interrupted by Yumi who elbowed him in the side. "Ow!"

"Shhh! I want to tell them!" Yumi turned toward them and smiled. "Principle Satome just announced that the No-Love rule has been revoked!" Yumi hugged Mai as the two squealed together.

Jun smiled. "He found out that almost all of Starish was dating and thought it a smart career move not to expel them all."

Hikari stood stunned. So many thoughts were running through her head. She heard Syo drop his bags and turned to make sure he was ok, but before she could process what was happening he had his lips pressed against her and he arms wrapped around her. Hikari's eyes went wide with shock.

Natsuki and Kimiko smiled, happy their friends found some happiness. Tokiya laughed as he physically had to close Yumi's mouth before her jaw hit the ground. Mai squealed and hugged Misato while Jun and Ren were too busy talking to each other to notice the kiss. Otoya and Haruka blushed and looked away uncomfortably.

Hikari stepped away as Syo released her from his grip. Syo smiled at the redness spreading across her cheeks. Hikari quickly covered her face and made sure to keep her eyes low. "Why'd you do that?"

Syo's smile faded. "You didn't want me to?"

Hikari shook her head. "No, not that, it's just…" Her face grew even redder.

Syo smiled and hugged her gently. "You're quit the shy gal, huh?"

She softly pounded her fist on his chest. "Don't say that."

A laugh irrupted from Yumi as she bent forward holding her gut. Hikari blushed and glared at her friend. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Yumi said wiping away a tear, "It's just you two are adorable, that's all."

Hikari blushed. "Th-thanks…"

"No problem, but I'm hungry lets go get food." Yumi grabbed Tokiya's arm and pulled him toward the cafeteria. The others laughed and followed, happy to be young and in love.

**AN: So this is the last legit chapter but I'm going to be doing some extras. One with Kaoru and Akira getting together and another of 10 years later so you guys can find out who made it and who didn't and why. There will also be children involved *wink,wink* ^_^**


End file.
